Be Careful What You Wish For
by queen1989bee
Summary: What if Lovejoy had a daughter travelling with him on Titanic. This is Celine's story and how she met someone who changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story apart from Celine. The rest of the characters belong to James Cameron's Titanic.

**Chapter 1**

Celine was eighteen years old and on her way to Southampton to sail on the maiden voyage of Titanic. Celine was medium height, fairly slim and had long blonde hair with brown eyes. It was the first time she had been on a ship. Sitting next to her was Trudy, the maid of the DeWitt Bukaters.

Celine was best friends with Rose DeWitt Bukater. Rose was travelling with her fiancé Cal and her mother Ruth. Sitting in the front of the car was Celine's father, Spicer Lovejoy.

Celine hated her father; he was so cold and controlling. Whenever she wanted to go out by herself she knew someone was watching her. She knew it was someone he knew, being by herself was not easy.

Her father used to be a detective at Pinkerton's. He now worked for Rose's fiancé as valet and bodyguard. That was why her father and she were travelling on board the Titanic. In a way Celine was looking forward to getting to New York. Her plan was to make a new life in America away from her father and finally get away from him.

Celine never knew her mother. Lovejoy never spoke of her and threatened to beat Celine if she said a word about her. She never had a loving father and managed to get expelled from two finishing schools. Celine was a born rebel and cared nothing for being ladylike or first class etiquette.

The car had finally reached Southampton and out jumped Celine, she stared at the huge ship in awe. Celine was dressed in a pale blue dress and coat with matching hat. Not long after another car arrived at the docks, and out came Rose. Celine was eager to speak to Rose and ran up to her.

"Rose, you will never guess how glad I am to see you, this hat is so stupid. I hate it," said Celine. Rose laughed.

"Celine stop it, you look lovely. I am so glad you are travelling. I will need someone normal to talk to on this voyage."

Rose was dressed in a purple and white pinstriped suit with a matching hat. Celine hated her own outfit and how everyone was expecting the best out of her. She would have rather travelled third class and not have to worry about appearances and behaviour.

Celine noticed Ruth and Cal step out of the car. The whole time Ruth looked down at her nose at Celine.

"Stuck up bitch, who does she think she is," muttered Celine. Celine hated Ruth. Lovejoy's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Celine, you remember my employer Mr Caledon Hockley, don't you?"

Celine gave a false smile and spoke up.

"How could I forget?"

Celine had met Cal once before when he had come to their house. She took an instant dislike to the man and didn't trust him one bit. She may have thought Cal was very handsome but that was where it ended. He was everything she hated about the First Class, arrogant and a total snob. Celine truly felt sorry for Rose being forced to marry him by Ruth.

Cal turned to her direction and looked up and down her body.

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Miss Lovejoy, a pleasure. You are looking lovely this morning," he took her hand and kissed it. Celine was disgusted and immediately pulled her hand free from his grasp. Rose spoke up.

"Surely we should start boarding."

Lovejoy ordered the luggage to be taken to their suites. Celine linked her arm with Rose's and began to board. The rest of the party followed them.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania," said Rose.

"They say it is unsinkable, personally I don't agree. I can't believe you are engaged Rose."

"You know how I feel about the situation. I'm trapped. I feel like I'm screaming and no one is listening."

"Rose I am listening, you come to me anytime you like. Thank God, father hasn't paired me with anyone. I'm marrying no one against my will and as soon as we get to New York I'm going my own way."

"Oh I wish I could be like you Celine. Take me with you," Rose sounded desperate.

"Of course you can come with me, do you honestly think I would leave you to marry him, don't you ever think that Rose."

Once onboard a steward took them to their rooms. Celine was located across the way from Rose. Lovejoy was on the deck below. Celine looked around her stateroom in awe. It was so luxurious. Celine jumped on the bed, it was so soft. She began to unpack and in came Lovejoy.

"How are you finding your accommodation?"

"Very well thanks. Look I better thank you for bringing me along and getting me this room."

Lovejoy looked surprised.

"Don't thank me, thank Mr Hockley, he is the one who insisted you stay in First Class. I insisted you have a room next to mine, but he thought different and paid for a First Class ticket for you."

Celine was confused, wondering why Cal insisted, he had only met her once before.

"Why would he do that?"

"Celine, ask no questions. You should be grateful he is paying. Now I will see you later."

The door closed leaving Celine alone in her stateroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Celine wanted to wave off all of the people on the docks in Southampton and decided to find Rose, and went over to her suite. There were many people in there. She saw her father, Rose, Cal, Ruth and various crew members. Lovejoy was speaking to Cal. Celine noticed Cal look at her as she entered the suite. Celine went over to Rose who was in her room.

"Hey Rose, do you want to come out on deck, we can wave everyone off."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. Let's go this way."

Rose took Celine through a different door out to the corridor. When they finally got out onto deck it was extremely busy. Celine glanced down at the Third Class deck.

"Let's go down there," said Celine pulling Rose along with her.

"Celine, no, what will mother say?"

"Who cares, don't let her bully you."

Rose gave in and followed Celine. They both got a good view and the ship was now moving out of the docks and into the ocean. Celine shouted.

"New York, here we come."

A young man with blonde hair dressed like a Third Class passenger caught Celine's eye. He was looking at Rose.

"Hey Rose, got yourself an admirer. Think he fancies you. Here he comes."

Rose turned around and panicked.

"Celine no, if mother finds out."

"See, you are still letting her get to you. Don't let her tell you how to live your life. If she doesn't like what you do, it is no one's problem but her own."

The man was near them before they knew it.

"Can we help you? I'm Celine Lovejoy and this is Rose DeWitt Bukater, you are?" she said.

"Jack Dawson." He shook both their hands.

Before Celine could say anything else a steward approached her.

"Miss Lovejoy, your father wishes to see you."

Celine followed the steward leaving Rose with Jack.

………………………………………………………………

**Sorry that one is a bit short, next one will be longer. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Celine had no idea what her father wanted. He met her by the grand staircase.

"What have I have supposed to have done now," Celine sounded annoyed.

"Nothing. I think now is an appropriate time to thank Mr Hockley. You will find him in his suite."

Celine didn't want to see him but decided to get it over and done with.

"Fine, I'll go."

Celine marched to his suite and gave a knock.

"Come in," was the reply.

Celine recognised his voice. She opened the door and entered the sitting room. Everything was in place and there was no one in sight. Celine shut the door. Cal then appeared holding two glasses of champagne.

"Ah, Miss Lovejoy, Celine isn't it?"

"That is my name. Mr Hockley, Cal isn't it?" She spoke sarcastically expecting to make him angry. Instead he laughed.

"Ah, Celine. The thing I like about you is your attitude, take a seat why don't you."

Celine sat down with caution. She didn't trust Cal.

"Champagne," he held out a glass to her. Celine didn't know whether to take it.

"Go on, I insist," Celine took the glass and took a sip, it was strong.

"Look, I'm not staying long, so I'm going to make this quick," Celine said. Cal sat down beside her on the couch.

"Make what quick."

"Look I know you paid for me to have that stateroom, so it is only fair I show my gratitude."

Cal looked at her and grinned.

"No need to thank me." He then leaned over to her and whispered seductively in her ear. "You know there's nothing I couldn't give you, there's nothing I'd deny you, if you would not deny me."

He put a hand on her knee and went to kiss her. At first Celine did not push him away but then she realised what was going on and she pushed him away immediately and jumped up off the couch.

"What do you think you are doing, coming on to me, pervert," Celine shouted slapping him across the face and marching out of the suite back onto deck. Celine sat down on a bench and thought about what just happened. Cal was after her, the thought of him disgusted her. This was all wrong. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rose.

"Celine, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," she lied.

"You should have no problem sleeping tonight then. Celine I finally found someone other than you who understands me."

"Who, that Jack Dawson we met earlier."

"Yes, that's him. After tonight I'm leaving."

Celine was shocked to hear Rose's news.

"Leaving, where, how, who with," Celine exclaimed.

"Tomorrow when we dock at Queenstown, I am getting off the ship with him. Oh Celine, I wish you would come with us, what do you think?"

"Rose, I'd love to, you know that, but you and Jack are meant to be, you two should stick together. I would love to write."

Rose understood.

"Oh of course, I will give you the address later on tonight and when you are settled in America I shall write to you."

"What about Cal, won't he find you?"

"He will try of course. Jack has an aunt in Ireland who is a hairdresser. I guess a new look would make it harder to be found."

"Well, I wish you all the best, you know that."

Just then the announcement came for dinner.

"We best get ready," Rose said.

………………………………………………………..

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Celine was getting ready for dinner. Rose was helping her. Celine hated all this fuss just to have a meal.

"Celine, if my mother heard what you just said she would have a fit."

"It's a good job she isn't here then."

Celine was wearing a deep purple evening gown. Rose put Celine's blonde hair up and did her makeup for her.

"There you go, none of them including mother can complain that you didn't make an effort."

"I think I should take this bloody corset off, what is the point, just to satisfy the twisted desires of men"

"No, Celine leave it, you look beautiful."

Celine gave up.

Celine put on her jewellery and shoes on. Rose was dressed in a deep red gown that suited her well.

"Shall we go then," said Rose.

Celine and Rose had to wait at the Grand Staircase for Cal and Ruth. Celine wasn't looking forward to dinner this evening, especially what had happened with Cal this evening. If it wasn't for Rose, she wouldn't have bothered.

"Oh here they come," said Rose.

Ruth and Cal were coming down the grand staircase. Ruth was dressed in an evening gown and Cal was dressed in his dinner suit. He stared at Celine and came up to her.

"Miss Lovejoy, you are looking beautiful this evening." He took her gloved hand and brought it up to his lips. Then he turned to Rose and escorted her to the First Class dining saloon. Ruth acknowledged Celine to be civil and then followed Rose and Cal leaving Celine to follow after them.

The dining saloon was beautifully decorated. It was full of passengers dressed in their best and socialising between other passengers. Celine started thinking about things when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Celine said.

Celine looked at the person she had bumped into to. It was a man with chocolate brown eyes who looked in his twenties. He was dressed in an officer's uniform. Celine could have stared into his eyes all night long. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No need to apologize, miss. Allow me to introduce myself. I am sixth officer James Moody."

"Celine Lovejoy," he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Would you do me the honour of joining me at the officers table, Miss Lovejoy?"

"Oh I am sorry, but I am joining another party this evening."

"That is unfortunate, I guess we will have to do something about that," he took her hand once again.

A familiar voice interrupted them.

"Miss Lovejoy, I shall escort you to the table," it was Cal.

"I guess another time Mr Moody."

"Tomorrow evening perhaps," he said in a low voice.

"Count me in."

He then kissed her hand once again and joined his table leaving Celine with Cal.

"Celine," he said offering his arm to her. Celine decided to take it. The table was on the other side of the room.

"That gown suits you well, I knew it would."

Celine had no idea what he was talking about.

"Cal what are you talking about?"

"That dress, perhaps it will remind you of my feelings for you."

They arrived at the table. Cal pulled out a chair for Celine and she sat down. On Celine's left was master shipbuilder Thomas Andrews. Unfortunately Cal was seated on her right. Joining them were Rose, Ruth, Bruce Ismay, Molly Brown, JJ Astor and his wife Madeleine.

Celine spoke to Thomas Andrews.

"So you're the master shipbuilder, I am Celine Lovejoy."

Thomas shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You ship is wonderful, Mr Andrews."

"Thankyou, Miss Lovejoy."

There were three people on the table Celine could not tolerate, these were Cal, Ismay and Ruth. Scum of the earth Celine compared them to.

Throughout the evening Celine made conversation with Mr Andrews. Celine thought he was a kind and pleasant man and not like the majority of arrogant and stuck up First Class passengers. Celine took an instant liking to Molly Brown.

However Celine was pestered all evening by Cal.

"What is your game, Cal?"

"You know what I want Celine and that dress only confirms my desire."

He put his hand on Celine's knee.

"Think of all the things I can give you, Celine, all you have to do is be mine."

"Back off Hockley, I belong to no one, least of all, you. Now take your hand off my knee unless you want to lose a hand." Celine reached for her knife.

Somehow that worked and Cal took his hand off her knee.

"Just to let you know I don't give up easily. I always get what I want one way or another. You know where to find me if you change your mind."

Celine was glad when dinner was over. She went to her room. Thinking about the dress, it now made sense. She thought it was unlike her father to buy her a dress for her birthday. Her father didn't buy it, Cal did. Celine marched down to her father's cabin.

Celine banged on the door and Lovejoy answered.

"Celine, whatever is the matter." She was furious.

"Why tell me you bought this, when you blatantly knew it was from Cal."

Lovejoy was silent.

"Truth is you can't answer can you."

"I only want what is best for you."

Celine shook her head and went back to her room. Rose was standing outside her stateroom.

"Celine, can we talk in your room?"

They both walked in.

"Celine, this is where you can get in touch with me." Rose handed her a piece of paper with an address on it.

"How are you going to get away?"

"I have thought it out. See this note. It is a suicide note. I am going to fake my own death and make them think I jumped overboard. I'm getting off at Queenstown. I will be dressed like a Third Class passenger. You know you have been like a sister to me, Celine."

"The one I never had. Rose, I want what will make you happy and if you are, I am. You look after yourself."

Rose got up.

"I know, be careful out there Celine."

"I will, I love you Rose. You take every opportunity life throws at you. Life is too short. Have no regrets, Rose." Celine hugged her and saw her go back to her suite. That was the last time they ever saw each other.

…………………………………………………

**Thanks for reading, I will upload more tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day Celine awoke. They had left Queenstown earlier that morning, Rose was finally free. Breakfast was in the Palm Court and Celine sat at a table with Molly and Mr Andrews. Coffee was served and Celine took a sip and lit a cigarette. She heard a voice.

"Celine," It was Lovejoy.

"Have you seen Rose this morning?"

"No, I haven't," she lied. It was partly the truth. Celine knew Rose was happy and free, that was all that mattered.

Lovejoy was still hanging around the table.

"Celine, I would prefer it if you didn't smoke."

Celine ignored him and blew smoke in his face.

"What is the problem, you smoke, don't deny it I've seen you."

Lovejoy was annoyed. Celine continued with her cigarette and finished it sometime later.

"Don't like the look of that." Molly Brown said all of a sudden.

"What," said Mr Andrews.

"Ruth looks distressed; I wonder what the matter is."

Celine looked to their direction. Cal was with her. He looked right at Celine. She knew what was wrong, they had found the note. Ruth marched up to Celine in tears with Cal following her.

"Ruth, honey, what is wrong." Molly said. Ruth handed Molly the note.

_Mother and Cal_

_I have gone by the time you have read this. You will never see me again. My heart now lies at the bottom of the ocean. Goodbye._

_Rose_

Celine pretended to be shocked and upset.

"Oh my God Rose."

The only one that didn't appear sad was Cal. He stared at Celine the whole time.

"Excuse me; I need to be by myself right now." Celine ran out onto the deck looking back towards to Ireland.

"Good plan, Rose, they bought it." She spoke out to the ocean.

Then she heard footsteps and there was Cal.

"Celine, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do."

Celine appeared sad.

"No, it is fine, I will be alright. Please leave me."

Cal came up to her and took her arm.

"If you need anyone or anything just let me know. I'm here for you Celine. Come, I will escort you back to your room." Cal grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Get your hands off of me, can't see you I want to be by myself."

"Celine, you are upset, you're not thinking clearly. I don't want you doing anything you will regret."

"What are you on about?"

"One thing precious to me has gone; I don't want to lose the other."

Celine broke free from his grasp.

"How dare you talk to me like I'm some sort of possession, you stay away from me Hockley." Celine shouted as she ran to her stateroom, slammed and locked the door behind her. She screamed in frustration. There was no stopping that man. Right now she needed a few hours sleep.

A few hours later she was awake again. It was almost time to get ready for dinner. It was going to feel weird without Rose around the place. Tonight Celine was wearing a royal blue evening gown. Celine did her hair and makeup and made her way to dinner.

At the grand staircase she saw Cal who looked like he was waiting for someone. Celine really didn't want to see him, she decided to try and avoid him. Quickly and quietly she walked around him.

"Phew." She had made it. Fortunately he hadn't noticed her. However her luck didn't last long and she heard him call her name. Celine kept walking, pretending not to hear him. He called her name again, he was following her.

Finally she had made it to the dining saloon without him catching up with her. The room was filling up, a voice called her name and it wasn't Cal.

"Miss Lovejoy."

It was Moody.

"Hello Officer Moody, what a pleasant surprise. Please, this formality thing is stupid. Call me Celine."

"A beautiful name, you must call me James. Will you join me at our table Celine?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Celine took his arm as he led her to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Celine was sitting at the officers table with James. He introduced Celine to everyone.

"Tonight, we have Celine Lovejoy joining us. Celine this is Captain Smith, First Officer Murdoch, Second Officer Lightoller, Chief Officer Wilde, Fourth Officer Boxhall and Fifth Officer Lowe." They all gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you all."

Everyone took their seats. Throughout dinner Celine felt a pair of eyes from the next table on her. She looked over to meet the dark eyes of Cal. Celine now realised Cal was serious about her, probably even more now Rose was gone. Celine shivered and went pale.

"Are you alright, Miss Lovejoy," the Captain said.

"Yes, I just feel tired that is all. I was suffering from a headache earlier today." Celine lied.

"I hope you will be alright. I would hate for you to be sick all through the voyage."

"Oh no need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you travelling alone, Miss Lovejoy?" asked Lowe in a Welsh accent.

"No, my father is onboard. He keeps himself to himself. Spicer Lovejoy is his name."

"Ah yes, always with Mr Hockley. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking." Celine heard a Scottish accent, it was Murdoch.

"I am eighteen years old. My father is Mr Hockley's valet and personal bodyguard."

"What are your plans when we reach New York?" said Moody.

"I am not sure yet, to tell you the truth this is the first time onboard a ship."

Lowe was surprised.

"I would have thought a young woman such as you would have travelled many places."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Lowe."

"How are you finding the voyage so far?" asked Moody.

"Oh I am enjoying it very much, so many different places to go. One can never be bored. I look forward to travelling back to England on this ship, especially if I am in the company of such fine gentlemen."

The rest of the table laughed. Celine thought the rest of the evening went well, minus Cal's continuous stares at her. James took hold of her hand.

"Celine, would you like to join me out on deck."

"I'd love to; I shall meet you out there."

"Well, Thankyou for having me this evening gentlemen, but I must be going now."

"Leaving so soon," said the Captain.

"I'm afraid so, goodnight."

"It has been a pleasure having you with us," said Murdoch. The rest of the table stood up as she left.

Celine walked out of the room, hoping Cal wouldn't follow her. She made her way on to deck looking behind her. Nobody was following her. Celine sat down on a bench and lit up a cigarette and stared up into the night sky.

"Celine." It was James.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you agree." Celine got up and leaned against the rail dropping her finished cigarette into the ocean below.

"What are your plans really when we get to New York? Don't you have someone waiting for you, a rich future husband maybe?"

Celine burst out laughing.

"Hey, I am not going to New York to marry anyone. To be honest with you, once I get over there I'm going by myself and I will never look back and there is nothing my father can do about it. The sooner I get away from him the better."

"You really don't like your father. Everytime you or anyone else mentions him you look angry. I noticed it at dinner too."

"Really not liking him is not the half of it. In fact I hate him. You don't know what its like. I was never brought up in a loving home with a loving father. It was a home full of hate. Always controlling me and having someone spy on me all the time. Every opportunity for me to go away was taken. Boarding school, finishing schools you name them I was sent there. To father's horror I was expelled from two finishing schools."

James laughed. "You got expelled from two?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to be made into some decorated thing for the pleasure of men. You should have seen some of the stupid things they wanted me to do."

James laughed at her comment.

"You're not like most first class girls are you?"

"Definitely not, life is for living."

"I'm sorry though. I had no idea you had such a miserable past."

Celine just stared into his eyes. He then brought her close and kissed her. Celine didn't pull away. They were only like that for a few moments and then he pulled her away noticing she was freezing.

"Celine you are freezing."

"I'm not." Celine didn't want any fuss.

"I won't have you shivering to death, here have this."

James took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah it is fine."

"See I knew you were cold."

"Just leave it alright. You know I really enjoyed tonight," she said.

"So did I. Tomorrow evening I will meet you at the grand staircase. You will be joining us again tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't know I don't want to seem like I'm barging in."

"I won't hear of it, the rest of the officers would love for you to join us again, everyone enjoyed your company."

"Well if you are sure, I guess I would love to join you again."

"Goodnight, Celine," he took her hand and kissed it. What Celine didn't know was that someone was watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks go to sabresrthebest and royandjohnnyfan for reading and reviewing, here is chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

The next day Celine awoke feeling the happiest she ever had. On the way to breakfast Lovejoy stopped her in the corridor. He didn't look happy.

"We need to talk," he said pulling her into her stateroom. Celine could tell he was angry.

"This is about me smoking isn't it?"

"There are a number of things I want to speak to you about, but that isn't one of them."

Celine looked confused; she wondered what he was angry about. Then it occurred to her, he had found out Rose had faked her death. Celine was worried.

"Last night, you and that officer."

"What officer?" Celine tried to sound like she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Don't play innocent with me. I saw you two on deck last night, it has to stop. You are not to see him again."

Celine was having none of it.

"Don't tell me who I can or cannot see, you have no right. I'm sick of you spying on me; you don't work for Pinkertons any more, remember that."

"That is true, but I assure you I can tell you what to do. I am your father and you will respect me. You will not speak to him again Celine."

"What is your problem with him? Its not like I'm engaged to someone," she shouted. There was a short silence.

"I'm afraid Celine that isn't true," his comment worried Celine.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say I was engaged to someone."

"It is about time you were married to someone suitable."

"Who is he?" Celine was furious.

"In fact he is onboard this ship. You've met him. Mr Caledon Hockley."

Celine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You arranged a marriage between me and him. How could you."

"Mr Hockley is a fine match; He has taken an interest in you for a while now. Last night he asked permission to ask for you hand. Think about it, he can take care of you, you will want for nothing."

"I'm not marrying him and that is final."

Lovejoy got angry.

"Don't anger me Celine, now you will join him for breakfast in his suite where he will propose to you. You will accept do I make myself clear."

Lovejoy reached for his gun. This worried Celine and she just nodded.

"You will be married the day after tomorrow in the evening; the Captain has agreed to perform the ceremony." Celine was horrified.

"You can't do this," she said.

"I assure you I can Celine. Now don't keep him waiting." Lovejoy then left the room leaving Celine to think. At least Rose had a few weeks before the wedding; she only had about twenty four hours.

There was a knock on the door. It was Ruth. She looked terrible. Celine had never seen her like it before. Ruth was in tears and her attitude towards Celine had differed.

"Oh Celine, I can't stay in that suite any longer, reminds me too much of Rose. Your father said I may stay here and you will be moving over there."

Ruth was broken. She honestly believed Rose was gone. At that moment Celine's hate for Ruth died. It was her father she hated right now and to top everything off she was to move into Cal's suite. Celine tried to hide her anger.

"Yeah, it is fine Ruth. Stay here as long as you want."

At that moment a steward arrived to move Celine's belongings into the suite. Celine marched out of the room and gave evil eyes to her father. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Now she was the one who had to marry Cal. Celine was hoping this was all a nightmare and she would wake up very soon. Unfortunately it was real. She slowly walked to the suite dreading every step.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celine knocked on the door and was greeted by Cal.

"Good morning Celine, come in." Cal led her into the suite and sat her down.

"I'm glad you decided to come to me this morning, Celine. I will say it again my feelings for you have not changed. So I ask you today will you be mine and agree to be my bride?" Cal got down on one knee and opened a small box to reveal a rock.

Celine thought for a moment. What choice did she have?

"Cal, I would be glad to accept." She felt sick at the sound of her words. In no time at all he slipped the ring on her finger making her hand feel heavy.

"Celine, you have made the right decision and have made me the happiest man on earth. Join me for breakfast." Cal led her to the private promenade deck. The thought of eating anything made Celine feel sick. A table with two chairs was waiting for them.

Celine looked at the food laid out in front of her, she didn't want to throw any food up so she just sat there and picked at her food, and instead she took a few sips of tea. Cal noticed she wasn't eating.

"Are you not hungry Celine? I hope you are not feeling unwell."

"No, I had a lot to eat last night and I still feel full." It was a complete lie. Cal nodded.

"Now about our wedding. I thought the sooner the better and have it the day after tomorrow. It will be perfect. Preparations are under way as we speak. Think about it, our dream wedding on board the ship of dreams."

Celine almost choked on her tea. More like a nightmare wedding. She falsely smiled.

"What an excellent idea."

Then the thought occurred to her. She didn't have a dress to wear. Celine was hoping this would postpone the wedding until she found something suitable.

"I have no dress to wear. Perhaps we should wait until we get to New York. I'm sure there will be plenty of places for me to get something to wear."

"Why wait. Rose's wedding dress is still hanging up in her room. You can wear that."

His comment disturbed Celine. As far as he was concerned Rose was dead and now he wanted her to wear his dead fiancée's wedding gown. Celine stood up.

"Look Cal, I really need to be alone. I'm going back to my stateroom."

"Ruth now stays there. I shall take you to your new room." Celine forgot she was to stay in his suite. She was to sleep in Rose's old room. It was much bigger than the other room. Stewards were unpacking Celine's luggage. When they had finished Cal came up to her and held her shoulders causing Celine to pull away.

"Look Cal, right now I want be by myself." Cal got the message and left her. Immediately she went to the door and locked it. Then Celine went over to the closet. She slowly opened it, all of her dresses were hanging up, and one she had never seen before caught her eye.

Celine realised it was Rose's wedding dress. She pulled it out of the closet and looked at it. The dress was a long white, heavy thing with lace. In her opinion it was hideous, purely for the fact she was getting forced to marry Cal in it. Celine felt physically sick just looking at it and at that moment she wished she had gotten off the ship with Rose and Jack. Thinking back she never thought her father would do this to her.

Celine remembered last night's conversation with James.

"_What are your plans really when we get to New York? Don't you have someone waiting for you, a rich future husband maybe?"_

"_Hey, I am not going to New York to marry anyone."_

Then she remembered what she had said to Rose on the day they boarded.

_Thank God, father hasn't paired me with anyone. I'm marrying no one against my will and as soon as we get to New York I'm going my own way."_

How wrong she had been, so wrong. Celine didn't think her father would stoop this low. What would she tell James now, would she ever see him again. Probably not. Celine left her room, the way Rose had showed her and walked onto deck. She had to tell James about the arrangement. Quickly Celine made her way to the bridge, nearly in tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right that's that one written. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

Celine was running to the bridge. People stared at her wondering why she was running. Celine didn't care what they thought of her, she knew they were probably thinking it wasn't proper for a lady to run.

She finally made it to the bridge and she saw James talking to Lowe. They both saw the look in her eyes.

"Miss Lovejoy, what is the matter?" said Lowe.

"Celine, are you hurt?" said James.

"No, its nothing like that. James can we talk?"

"Of course, what is it?" James came up to her and sat her down. Lowe walked away knowing his presence wasn't wanted.

"James I don't know how to tell you this. I can't see you again."

"What." James couldn't believe what she was saying. "Celine, have I done something wrong?"

"No, its not you. It's me. I'm engaged."

"Engaged, but last night you said…" Celine cut him off.

"I know. It all changed this morning. My father saw us last night and he was furious. He has arranged a marriage between me and Hockley and there is nothing I can do about it."

James was shocked.

"Don't marry him Celine."

"It isn't that simple. I know what my father is capable of. He will probably get you fired or worse, kill you. The day after tomorrow, I'll be married. Look I don't want to get father or Hockley looking for me, I have to go, goodbye James."

James saw the sadness in her eyes as she stood up. He grabbed hold of her.

"Celine, listen to me."

Celine pulled away and ran back to the suite. James called after her but it was no good. She was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon was spent having afternoon tea with Ruth and the Countess of Rothes. They had heard about her engagement and congratulated her. Celine appeared happy about it, not wanting to create a scene. Ruth was still upset over Rose and surprisingly she wasn't bitter to Celine.

The announcement was given for dinner and Celine went back to her room to get ready. Dinner wasn't an event she was looking forward to. Cal would show her off like she was some sort of trophy he had won. Rose's old maid Trudy helped her get ready. Celine was wearing a black evening gown.

"There Miss, you look beautiful."

"I hate these corsets, must I wear them."

"Oh but Miss don't you want everyone to say how lovely you look. I didn't tighten it so much tonight."

After doing Celine's hair and makeup, Trudy left, leaving Celine alone. It was time to go and slowly she walked out of her room into the sitting room. Cal was waiting for her in his dinner suit.

"Celine, you look beautiful in that gown." He held out his arm for her.

She falsely smiled and took his arm. Cal's grip felt possessive to her. They finally got to the dining saloon where everyone greeted them.

Sitting at their table were Thomas, Molly, Ismay, Ruth, The Countess, Benjamin Guggenheim and Madame Aubert. Celine was sitting in between Cal and Ismay. Cal then made an announcement.

"As you can see sitting next to me is my new fiancée, Celine Lovejoy. We will be married on the evening of the 14th and you are all invited.

The whole table applauded, causing passengers at other tables to look at them. Celine appeared happy but she wasn't. Thomas looked at her with sympathy. It was like he could read her mind. Molly knew Celine wasn't happy with the arrangement.

The dinner was extremely boring just as she expected. Things had gone so wrong. Tonight she was meant to be sitting at the officers table with James. She glanced over to the officers table and saw James looking at her. He had heard Cal's announcement and he looked sad. There was nothing he could do about the situation.

Celine wanted to get away from the table so she pretended she had a headache and excused herself. Cal spoke to her.

"Celine, I will escort you back."

"No, I'm fine, you stay here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her room Celine sat in front of the vanity and cried. She looked at her thin wrists thinking of cutting them but she couldn't find anything sharp enough. She cried out in frustration. There was no escape from the arrangement. In anger she decided to use her nails and began scratching into the skin.

At first she scratched gently and then harder until the pain was unbearable. When that had not worked Celine gave up and dried her eyes. A while later there was a knock on the door. There stood Cal holding a box. He came up to her.

"I intended to save this until our wedding but I thought tonight." Cal opened the box to reveal a heart shaped blue diamond necklace.

"Oh my God, that's a diamond," she said in shock.

"Yes, 56 carats to be exact." Cal fastened the necklace around her neck. It felt cold and heavy around her.

"I thought you could wear this to our wedding."

Celine wasn't looking forward to that and changed the subject.

"Cal, you didn't have to get me this."

"I love you Celine, besides it's for royalty. We are royalty Celine. Anything you want is yours, just do not deny me."

"Cal, I know that, it is just now I have a really bad headache, please leave me. You wouldn't want me feeling too sick to marry you."

"You haven't been looking well all day. You're right I wouldn't want you feeling unwell on our special day," he sighed and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He left her room.

Celine tried to think of anything to get herself out of marrying Cal. Before she got into bed she made a wish. She wished something big would happen to postpone the ceremony.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 is in the process of being written, should be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

It was the day before the wedding, 13th April. Celine knew this would be her last day that life was worth living. Quickly she jumped out of bed and got dressed. Trudy wasn't around so Celine had to dress herself which meant she wouldn't have to wear a corset. That didn't upset her; in fact she was quite glad to not be able to wear one.

Discreetly Celine left her suite and decided to head somewhere she wouldn't be recognised. Most places were out of the question. Then it occurred to her, she would go down into the second class library.

As she walked along the corridors she noticed how deserted they were. It felt good not to be looked at all the time and being judged on how rich you were. Celine wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me," she muttered. Celine had bumped into Thomas Andrews.

"Celine, it's quite alright. What brings you down to second class, are you lost?"

"No, not really. I was just exploring the ship." It was a lie and this time she hade a made a mess of it.

"Celine, what is bothering you really? You can tell me."

"It's nothing really. Oh what's the use? I can't take it anymore, now excuse me." Celine started to walk away but was stopped.

"Look you can talk to me, you can trust me. Now I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what is wrong."

Celine sighed. She knew Thomas was only being kind.

"Tomorrow is the day, and then I'll be trapped. I always told myself I would never be in a situation like this. Life as I know it is over."

"Do you mean your marriage to Hockley?"

"Yeah, I really don't want to go through with it. Please don't tell me he can take care of me and I will be happy with him because I won't."

"Celine I wasn't going to say that. I remember when he announced it at dinner last night; you looked like you hated the idea."

"Was it that obvious?"

"I wasn't the only one. Molly Brown spoke to me after dinner; she wishes she could help you."

"Nobody can help me Mr Andrews. Only a miracle could and I can't see that happening and then there is James."

"James. Are you talking about 6th Officer Moody?"

"Yes I am. I thought we had something, but it is over now."

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Why he has been so miserable. It is a shame this has happened to you. You two deserve each other."

Celine felt so miserable, she appreciated his kindness and felt like being alone.

"Look, I should be going. I need some alone time at the moment."

"If you insist. Anytime you want someone to talk to just come and see me."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Which way is the second class library?"

"Just straight on and around the corner. Remember what I said."

Celine thanked him and made her way to the library. It was one place where Cal wouldn't find her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the library Celine was sitting in a corner reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She had been reading a few chapters and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

_Celine was in a big mansion by herself in a large bedroom. She was trying to get the door open but couldn't, it was locked._

_Then she noticed a window and ran up to it. Celine looked down, it was a long drop. Quietly she opened it up and was about to climb out when the bedroom door opened and a pair of hands grabbed hold of her pulling her in._

"_What do you think you are doing?" It was Cal and he was furious._

"_I don't have to answer to you. I hate you." Cal slapped her across the face._

"_I am your husband and you will speak to me when I ask you a question. Now what were you doing?"_

"_Trying to get away from you. I'm leaving this hell hole prison that is your home."_

_Cal laughed evilly. "You will never escape me. You belong to me. You are mine forever."_

_Celine spat in his face and kicked him where it hurt. She then ran for the door but someone else grabbed her. It was Lovejoy._

"_Oh no, you're not going anywhere. Besides where would you go, who would have a whore like you."_

"_To someone who cares about me, I'm going to James'."_

_Celine heard the evil laugh of Cal._

"_Oh I don't think that is possible. You see I couldn't have him take you away from me, so I had him taken care of."_

_Celine screamed at the both of them._

"_You murdering bastards, you killed James."_

"_Very good Celine. Another reason I like you. Intelligence. Thinking back Rose wasn't all that bright."_

"_How dare you talk about her like that, Rose was my friend. I'll never forgive you for killing James. He was twice the man you will ever be."_

_Celine then ran to the stairs but was grabbed by Cal._

"_Oh no you don't."_

_Cal grabbed her and pulled her into the bedroom and locking the door behind him. Celine was screaming."_

"No, no, get off me," said Celine in tears.

"Miss, it is alright, you just had a nightmare." It was the librarian. Celine looked around her; she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Thanks for waking me."

"It's quite alright. Now I was going to wake you earlier but you looked so peaceful sleeping there. Then I noticed something was happening so I decided it was time for you wake up."

"Can you tell me the time?" asked Celine.

"It is 5.30pm."

"Oh my God, 5.30, I should be going." Celine jumped up and handed the book to the librarian. Celine hurried along back to first class. Cal would be furious and no doubt he would have sent her father looking for her.

Celine stopped at the end of the corridor to the suite. She saw a furious looking Cal speaking to Lovejoy. Celine couldn't face them so she went back the way she came. She would be skipping dinner tonight. The only place she could think of was out on deck.

Celine ran to the deck and sat on a bench. She had two cigarettes left and decided to smoke one of them.

"I'd know that cigarette smoke anywhere. You're the only woman I know who smokes Pall Mall's. In fact you are the only woman I know who smokes. You know women…" It was James but he was cut off when Celine blew smoke in his face causing him to cough.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Don't you dare say women shouldn't smoke because it isn't proper or ladylike."

"Celine, I wasn't. I was going to say women should smoke more."

She looked at him wondering if he was being honest.

"Honestly. Have I meant to have done something wrong?" He sat beside her.

Celine laughed at him.

"I had you going there, didn't I?"

"You were bloody convincing. You should become an actress."

Celine smiled weakly.

"I wish. Don't suppose there is any chance of that happening, Cal will never allow it."

"I'm sorry Celine. I wish there was something I could do."

"Nobody can help me James. It's useless." Celine sighed and stared out into the sunset. James stared at her, thinking her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had seen. He then spoke to her.

"Celine, listen to me."

"I'm all ears, James." Celine didn't look at him. She just stared into the ocean.

"There may be a way."

"Way for what." Celine's voice sounded distant.

"Don't marry Cal."

"You told me that already. There is no way out. I'm being forced to."

"I didn't finish. Don't marry Cal, marry me instead."

"What." Celine turned to face James. She thought she had misheard him.

"Marry me instead." Celine looked away and shook her head.

"No James. I will not allow you to marry me out of pity. That would be stupid."

Celine got up and started walking away. James ran to her and held her.

"Celine, it's not pity. It's out of love. I love you."

Celine was confused and shocked at the same time.

"You love me?"

"Celine Lovejoy, I love you with all my heart. Marry me. I loved you ever since I first saw you. I love everything about you Celine. Especially your spirit and if you marry Cal that part of you will die."

Celine didn't know what to say but it just came out.

"James, I love you too. Of course I'll marry you, but where and when. I'm supposed to be marrying Cal tomorrow."

"So will we. We will get married in the officer's mess. I'll get the captain to do everything. What do you say?"

"James, that sounds great."

He then pulled her into a kiss. Celine pulled away worried Cal or her father would see.

"What's wrong?"

"Cal is looking for me. I haven't seen him since last night. I'm not going to dinner, so he won't see me. Looks like I will be hiding out in third class."

"I have an idea. You can stay with me in the officer's mess. I'm sure he won't dream of finding you there."

"Thanks James. I'm glad I have you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time and Celine was asleep in the officer's mess. All of a sudden Murdoch ran in the room shouting for James. It woke Celine.

"What's going on?"

"Celine, I'm glad I have found you. Have you seen James?"

"No, what is the time?"

"Around half eight."

"Shit, I must have slept for hours. What is wrong?"

"Oh it isn't your fault. I need to speak with James. By the way your fiancée has been looking for you all day."

Celine was nervous not looking forward to seeing Cal. Just then James appeared.

"Will, what is wrong?"

"You should have been on duty half hour ago. Thank God Lowe was free. He volunteered to cover your shift."

"Thanks Will."

"Don't thank me, thank him. Oh Mr Hockley you can't come in here."

Celine panicked when she heard Cal's name mentioned. In no time at all Cal was by her side.

"Celine, thank God. I have been looking for you all day. Why are you here?" Cal was suspicious and jumped to conclusions.

Cal marched up to James.

"So you think you can take advantage of my fiancée. Look at me." Cal was furious and grabbed hold of James. Celine knew what he was thinking and had to do something. Immediately she thought of something.

"Cal, stop it. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think. He brought you up here thinking he could seduce you, Stay out of this Celine."

"Cal, Officer Moody here saved me."

"Saved you?" Cal was confused.

"Yeah, someone sneaked up from third class and tried to rob me. Officer Moody here happened to be on duty at the time and came to my rescue. Don't know what would have happened if he wasn't around."

James was surprised and was given a look by Celine that told him to go along with the story. Will had no idea what was going on. Cal reluctantly backed off from James.

"Officer Moody is a hero then, Mr Hockley." Will said.

Cal gave a forceful smile.

"Thanks Officer Moody, my fiancée is very precious to me. Now come along Celine you must be tired." Cal led Celine back to the suite. Lovejoy looked at James suspiciously knowing that wasn't what really happened.

James stared after Celine wishing she could stay with him tonight. Will came over to James.

"What was that really about?"

"She couldn't go back, not to him tonight. I said she could stay here in the mess. He found her though."

"Is that all?"

"No, I love her Will. I love her."

----------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading. Please review, criticism is welcome. Chapter 10 up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here's chapter 10 for you.**

**Chapter 10**

It was the morning of the 14th April, Celine's wedding. Celine felt happy, not because she was marrying Cal, but because she was marrying James. Celine was awoken by Trudy.

"Good morning miss, this is your big day, there is some breakfast waiting for you on the private deck."

Celine wasn't hungry and shook her head.

"Oh not to worry miss. Cal isn't staying in the suite. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Celine still didn't move.

"You have to eat miss, you will be ill."

"The thought of marrying Cal makes me feel ill."

"Oh miss don't say that. Mr Hockley is a fine gentlemen, he is very wealthy, can look after you well."

"I wish people would stop saying that to me. I don't love him."

"Miss, you will be fine. Funny, Rose always used to say the same thing to me. Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Trudy had forgotten Celine was still upset over Rose.

"It's alright Trudy. I know Rose is in a better place."

Trudy tightened Celine's corset causing her to gasp.

"I've tightened it a bit more today."

"Someday Trudy, women will be liberated and corsets will be a thing of the past."

Trudy laughed at her comment. "You do say the funniest things sometimes miss."

"Its true, you wait and see. We will have to vote too. Men think they are superior to us. They are just afraid women will know more than they."

Trudy changed the subject.

"Which dress would you like to wear? The green or cream?"

"I'll take the cream one Trudy."

Celine noticed Trudy putting the green dress against her, pretending it was hers to wear. Celine laughed causing Trudy to go red with embarrassment.

"Oh miss, I am so sorry. I should never have done that."

"Trudy stop it. The green one would suit you well. You keep it. I never wear it."

"Oh I couldn't possibly."

"I insist. Take it."

Celine practically threw the dress in her arms and spoke like it was an order.

"Thankyou miss."

"You're welcome."

Trudy did Celine's hair and put a little bit of makeup on her face. Celine was now ready.

"Miss, are you sure about breakfast?"

"I have changed my mind but I will be eating in the Palm Court. You have it. That's an order Trudy."

Celine said as she left the room, knowing Trudy would try to protest.

--------------------------------------------

Celine walked into the Palm Court and walked to an empty table. Two people approached her. Celine looked up to see Molly and Thomas.

"Good morning." Celine said happily.

"Good morning Celine." Thomas said sitting down. Molly sat down next to Celine.

"Celine you are looking cheery this morning." Molly said.

"I wonder why," she added smiling to Thomas.

"What?" Celine wondered what was going on. Then she guessed they knew about her and James. Even if they didn't, Celine knew she could trust them with her secret.

"You know don't you?"

"Of course honey. Oh Celine I'm so happy for you." Molly said.

"Congratulations Celine." Thomas said.

"Thanks, how did you two know?"

"James told us. He knows he can trust us. You can't get married and have no guests. Oh don't worry your secret is safe with us." Thomas noticed a look of panic over her face.

"If Cal finds out he will be furious." Celine spoke after taking a sip of coffee.

"Well we will just have to make sure he doesn't find out," said Molly.

"The wedding is to be held at quarter to midnight. I'm marrying James at eleven thirty."

"That will be plenty of time, Celine. Cal won't be able to do anything about it." Thomas said.

After breakfast Celine excused herself and made her way down to the library again hoping to finish that book from yesterday. The librarian looked at her.

"Hello again miss, you have come back to finish your book?"

"Yes please, I hope no one has taken it."

"Not to worry, I have it here." The librarian handed the book to her. Celine sat in the same spot as yesterday hoping not to fall asleep.

Hours had passed and Celine had finished the novel. She got up and handed the book back.

"Going so soon?"

"Unfortunately. I will be back tomorrow."

"Excellent, you have been the passenger that reads the most. I have never seen anyone like yourself that spends hours reading a book like you miss. It is almost six."

"Oh my, I have been reading that long?" Celine gave a light laugh.

"This time I didn't have to wake you. I was worried yesterday when you were having that bad dream."

"Thanks for that. I must be off now. Goodbye."

Celine wandered off back to her suite. Before she did, she took a walk on deck. The sun was just setting; there was not a soul in sight. It was so peaceful. She leaned against the railing staring out to sea. They would soon be in New York. The original plan was to go her own way, now that had changed. She had no idea what would happen now.

It was getting late. Celine thought the sunset was beautiful and took one last look before going back to the suite. On the way she bumped into her father.

"Celine, I'm glad I bumped into you. Just wanted to let you know you are making the right decision. I want what is best for you."

"Whatever, father. You just care about getting rich, not whether I am happy or not."

"Celine, you had better go ahead with the marriage. You never know what could happen if you don't."

Celine went in her room and slammed the door, unaware Trudy was waiting for her.

"Hello miss, I'm glad you came. It's time we got you ready."

Celine saw the white dress hanging up. Now she was marrying James, the dress didn't seem all that hideous. Trudy tightened Celine's corset tighter.

Celine found breathing even harder.

"Trudy, please. This is stupid."

"Miss, don't you want to look nice for your wedding. Your fiancée insisted."

"He what! That explains it. I know it's not your fault Trudy."

Celine then put on the white dress. It fit perfectly. Her blonde hair was then put up and Trudy put on some makeup.

"How about some jewellery miss."

Celine put on a necklace and remembered the Heart of the Ocean. She stared at the box for a moment and decided to leave it. Fortunately Trudy knew nothing about it because she would have insisted Celine wear it.

"Miss you look beautiful."

"Thanks Trudy."

"Hurry or you will be late. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Before she left a steward came to the room.

"Miss Lovejoy, your father is busy. He will meet you there."

Celine was grateful to hear that and hurried into the corridor. As she walked along she looked behind her to see if she was being followed. There was nobody there. Instead of heading to the dining saloon she headed onto deck towards the officers mess. It was dark outside and extremely cold, it was as if she could smell ice in the air.

As she got to the officers mess she noticed a figure standing there. As she got nearer she realised it was Thomas Andrews.

"Mr Andrews, what a surprise seeing you here."

"Celine congratulations. I hope you and James will be very happy. James is a good man he deserves you."

"Thanks, look I best be going in, can't keep him waiting now."

Celine went to walk into the mess when she heard his voice.

"Hold on a moment, who is giving you away?"

Celine shrugged her shoulders. "No one, I'm giving myself away."

"No you're not. Come on I'll give you away. With your permission of course."

Celine smiled. "Oh Mr Andrews, I would be honoured for you to give me away, thanks."

"My pleasure."

He offered her his arm which Celine took. They both walked into the mess. There were a number of guests. All of the officers, the captain and James. Among the guests, Celine was surprised to see Ruth sitting next to Molly. Celine was worried as she walked down the aisle and it showed.

"Are you alright, not feeling nervous are you?"

"What is Ruth doing here, spying on me for Hockley I suppose?"

"I don't think so. Give her a chance, Celine."

"Alright, it's against my better judgement."

As she got to the front she noticed James in his uniform standing next to Will, who was his best man. Celine stood next to James. The captain was performing the ceremony.

Vows were said and then the captain spoke.

"Do you James Moody take Celine Lovejoy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." James spoke.

"Do you Celine Lovejoy take James Moody to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," said Celine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The guests applauded and James kissed Celine on the lips.

After the ceremony Ruth came up to Celine.

"Celine I know what you are thinking. Why am I here? I don't want any trouble. I came to apologise for the way I treated you, I'm really sorry. I couldn't let you marry Cal, you don't love him."

Celine was confused.

"What has brought this on Ruth?"

"I lost Rose over forcing her to marry Cal, look where it got her. It was killing her. I couldn't let the same happen to you. I guess losing my only daughter has made me think differently. I hope you will be happy Celine." Ruth then walked off.

Then Molly approached James and Celine.

"Congratulations, you two. You are both suited to each other. All the best."

All of a sudden a steward burst into the room.

"Oh my God, Cal has found out." Celine cried.

"It will be alright Celine, you're my wife, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." He held her. The steward shouted out.

"Captain you have to come quick. Iceberg spotted right ahead."

The captain and the officers ran in the direction of the bridge.

"Celine, I promise I will return. It's probably just a false alarm."

Celine stood there and watched after her husband as he followed the other officers.

------------------------------------------------

**That's chapter 10 finished. Stay tuned for chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here is chapter 11 for you.**

**Chapter 11**

Celine was in shock. An iceberg spotted right ahead. Most of the people had left the room. Only she and Molly Brown remained. She went up to Celine.

"Celine, honey, don't worry. They have just spotted an iceberg ahead. The crew know what to do. Everything will be fine." Molly reassured her but Celine wasn't so sure.

"Iceberg." Celine repeated.

Thinking back she had been so stupid thinking Cal would send a steward in the room after her. Celine looked at her finger; she was now a married woman. Not to Cal, but to James. By now Cal would be waiting for her, thinking she was to marry him.

Her nerves got the better of her, dreading what he would do once he found out. Then there was her father. He would be furious.

Celine then told herself she would never go back to first class. She would stay with James for the rest of the voyage. She still hadn't asked him about what would happen once they arrived in New York. She would ask him when he returned.

Suddenly the ship shook. She grabbed hold of a chair for support.

"What the bloody hell was that." Celine shouted.

"I have no idea, feels like we hit something." Molly told her.

Celine ran out onto deck. A huge iceberg was beside them. It was obvious they had hit it.

"Oh my God." Celine shouted noticing big slabs of ice thrown about on deck.

She had to speak to James.

Right now thoughts of Cal disappeared from her mind; the most important thing was finding James. If they had hit the iceberg, the ship could very well sink and there were not enough lifeboats for everyone on board.

Celine had gotten to the bridge. She saw the captain, Thomas, Ismay and the officers. She caught James' eye. He gave her a look that indicated she shouldn't be there. Celine ignored him.

From what Celine could here, the ship was guaranteed to sink. As soon as Celine heard the news she ran out onto deck, sat down and panicked.

"Oh my God, what have I done?"

Celine thought back to two days ago. She had wished something big would happen to stop her marrying Cal. Now something big did happen. Titanic had hit an iceberg and was now going to sink. She thought it was a stupid thing to have wished for. Celine was aware of the famous saying – Be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it.

It was all her fault. Many people would die tonight and it was all Celine's fault. She thought it was a selfish thing to do. Celine was responsible for the disaster. She was a murderer. Celine ran to a quiet corner on deck and sat in a corner.

------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that chapter is a bit short. Chapter 12 will be longer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

"Celine."

Celine thought she heard someone call her name and decided to ignore them. The voice was louder and she felt someone grab hold of her. It was James.

"Celine, you have to listen to me."

"James, it's you, thank God. Look I saw the iceberg, I know we hit it."

"You have to come with me. I'm putting you on a boat."

Celine started to cry.

"Celine, don't cry…" She cut him off.

"This is my entire fault, me and my stupid mouth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two nights ago I wished for something big to happen, so I wouldn't have to marry Cal. Now look what's happened."

James shook her.

"Celine, no. This is all one big accident. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not leaving you, James."

"Celine, I have to stay here, but I can't let you stay onboard. I love you."

"James, I'm not leaving without you." By now Celine had pulled away from him and ran along the deck into a crowd.

"Celine." He called after her, but he was ignored.

Once she had gone back indoors, passengers were crowded around the place wearing outdoor clothing and lifebelts. The orchestra played on, although nobody listened to them. There was one place she could go to. That was her old stateroom.

Sitting down on the bed was Ruth. She was sitting there still, not caring about the events that were going on outside.

"Ruth, you have to get out of here onto deck, the ship is sinking."

"Celine, what is the point? I have nothing."

"Ruth, don't give up. Think of Rose, she would want you to get on a boat." There was a short silence. Celine's comment seemed to work. Ruth put on her coat, hat and lifebelt and headed out onto deck.

Celine went to get her coat out of the wardrobe and realised all of her clothes had been moved to Cal's suite.

"Oh God." Muttered Celine, not wanting to bump into Cal or her father.

Standing in the corridor was Lovejoy, not looking amused.

"What." Shouted Celine.

"We've been looking for you Celine." He grabbed Celine roughly forcing her into the suite to meet Cal, who looked furious.

"Decided to come to me have you darling."

Cal then turned to Lovejoy and gave him a signal of some sort. Lovejoy left the room.

"I'm glad Rose killed herself, because now I can have you. Besides the dress looks far better on you."

Celine looked at Cal with hate. His attention turned to the ring on Celine's finger.

"I trust your wedding went well. Not that you will benefit much from it." His words confused Celine.

"What are you talking about?"

Cal grabbed her tightly.

"Celine, you are mine. If I can't have you, no one can. You will marry me. I will not be made a fool of."

Celine wasn't afraid of Cal.

"James and I are married and there is nothing you can do about it."

"There you are wrong. I'm a very powerful man Celine. James can be taken care of, and then you'll be mine."

Celine knew what Cal was talking about. He would have James murdered so he could marry her.

"How could you, you bastard." Celine screamed at him and tried to escape.

"Oh you're not getting away. From now on you do as I say. You will not leave this room without my permission, no longer are you his wife. You are my fiancée."

Celine stood up to him and decided to take advantage of what he just said.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I am your fiancée." Celine's words made Cal snap and he pushed her against the wall.

"My wife in practice, if not yet by law, so you will honour me. You will honour me the way a wife is supposed to honour her husband, because I will not be made a fool out of."

Even Cal's nasty comments and threats didn't intimidate Celine. There was a knock on the door and in came a steward holding two lifebelts.

"Mr Hockley, I advise you to wear these. Captain's orders. Dress warmly." He then left.

"How dare you talk to me like that. My father may suck up to you, but not me. No one orders me about." Celine screamed at him. Her words caused Cal to get angry once again and he went to slap her. Celine was too quick for him and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You may have hit Rose many times, but not me."

Unexpectedly he picked her up. Celine screamed and put up a fight. She tried to break free, but it was no use.

"Put me down." Cal dropped her on the sofa and tied her to it.

"What do you think you are doing? Untie me now. The ship is bloody sinking!"

Cal laughed at her words.

"I'm coming back for you later. You will not leave me again."

Cal left the room, leaving Celine helpless.

-----------------------------------------------

**I wonder what will happen to Celine now. Find out in chapter 13. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Celine tried desperately to untie herself, it was no use. Cal had tied her up very tight. Celine screamed in frustration. The ship was sinking and there was nothing she could do about it, just wait. Wait to drown. Wait to die.

It was then Celine realised what her father was going to do tonight. He always carried a gun with him, which meant he was prepared to use it. He took orders from his employer Cal. She knew her father had no conscience; he would do whatever, even if meant murder. Finding James was very important, preferably before Lovejoy got to him. However being bound to the sofa reminded Celine that there wasn't much she could do.

---------------------------------------------------

James was searching frantically for Celine. The last time he had seen her was when she had ran off. He searched everywhere he could think of. There weren't enough lifeboats and if she didn't get off as soon as possible, she would surely go down with the ship.

"Mr Andrews." James ran up to the master shipbuilder.

"Mr Moody, what is the matter? Surely you should be on deck."

"I can't. I have to find Celine. Have you seen her?"

"Not since the wedding. Oh God, she's not still onboard is she?"

"I think she is. She wouldn't leave me. I don't think she understands she will die if she stays."

"She loves you, but you have to find her. What about her suite?"

"She wouldn't go there, not where Hockley would be."

"You have to check. She could be anywhere. Now hurry, time is short."

James ran to the direction of the suite. The door was unlocked and there was Celine tied to the sofa.

"Celine, what the hell has happened?" James ran to the sofa and began to untie her.

"I'm so glad to find you. I came back here to get a coat. It's bloody freezing out there. Cal was here, he told me I belonged to him and he would make sure I would never leave him. So he tied me here."

"I'll kill him."

"James, you have to be careful. I think he wants to do the same to you. He knows about us."

James realised the situation.

"I'll be fine, Celine."

"Don't underestimate my father, James. I've seen that gun he carries, he's not afraid to use it."

James had finished untying Celine, she just stared at him.

"Come on, we have to leave."

As he said that there was a knock at the door.

"Quick, run." Celine whispered, pulling James along with her through the rooms of the suite, they finally made it to the corridor. Slowly, Celine looked back to see her father. Immediately she ran while still holding James' arm. They ran through the maze of deserted corridors.

"In here, now." Celine's words were demanding.

She pulled James into an empty stateroom. Lovejoy ran right past the room, not realising they were in there.

Unexpectedly James pulled Celine into a deep kiss. Celine wished it could last forever but knew it wasn't possible. She pulled away.

"Celine, what is wrong?"

"Not now, we have to go. I love you James. I would rather jump overboard into the freezing abyss than marry Cal. If we stay here he will find us. It's safer on deck. He wouldn't dare try anything with all those people around. He's obsessed with public appearances."

James knew she was right.

"I won't let him hurt you, Celine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Well like I said I'd rather commit suicide than marry him. If we get to New York we will have to go far away." Her words caused James to look at Celine with disbelief.

"If we get to New York? Celine we will get there, together. I'm making sure you get on a boat and I will be following close behind."

Celine burst into laughter.

"You and those boats. It's an obsession. You're worse than Thomas Andrews. Not even he would go on about the whole ship as much as you go on about the lifeboats."

"You listen to me Celine Moody. I care about you, and you will get on a boat."

Celine continued laughing.

"Not without you, though."

"You will. Look I'll get put on a boat anyway. Someone has to take charge of the passengers."

Celine smiled and kissed him. Then the lights flickered leaving them in darkness for a short while. This made James pull away, knowing they had to leave.

"Celine, we have to go." James pulled her along. As they went into the corridors Celine looked back sadly. The ship was wonderful and to think everything would be at the bottom of the Atlantic saddened Celine.

------------------------------------------------

There was not a soul in the corridor. Finally the two of them arrived at the grand staircase. Celine looked at the passengers; there was no sight of Cal or her father. She heard some of the passengers comment on her wedding dress.

Out of nowhere Celine said something unexpected.

"I married this wonderful man tonight."

The passengers all commented, they were positive comments, seemed to take their minds off of the iceberg. A man approached James.

"You're a lucky man. If I was thirty years younger."

James thanked him and pulled Celine to the direction of the deck. They were stopped by Mr Andrews.

"Celine, you have to get to a boat right away. You know there's not enough for everyone, don't you?"

Celine nodded and pulled away. At that moment it was like she was in a different world. Before she knew it she was out on deck. The sound of the orchestra filled her ears. People were running about everywhere. Celine felt sorry for the orchestra. She thought they should try and save themselves rather than play for an audience that wasn't listening or even cared.

She noticed how cold it was and remembered she had forgotten her coat. She wasn't going back for it, for all she knew Cal may have returned and discovered she was gone.

All of a sudden a woman who looked like she was from third class approached her, judging by the way she was dressed. Celine knew she was one of the luckier third class passengers, the majority would be trapped below deck.

"Here, love, cover yourself. You will freeze to death." She spoke with an Irish accent and wrapped the blanket around Celine.

"Thanks."

James then pulled Celine along through the crowd. All of a sudden there was a surge in the crowd and Celine fell forward onto deck. Her dress was now ripped and had gotten dirty.

"Hey watch it." Celine shouted. She then realised she wasn't holding James' hand anymore, she looked around for him.

"James."

There was no answer, so she called out louder.

"James, where are you?"

At that exact moment she was worried. It was complete chaos. There were people everywhere, screaming, crying. A few children were alone on deck, separated from their parents. A baby was sitting on deck, crying hysterical. There was nothing Celine could do. She made a decision to walk along the deck and look for James.

Not long after someone grabbed hold of her. A feeling of relief came over her, she was reunited with James. She turned around, a smile upon her face. However her face dropped and turned to a mixture of hate, disappointment and fear when she saw who had actually grabbed her. Celine looked into the dark, cold eyes of Cal. Standing next to him was Lovejoy.

Celine made a quick decision to get away while she still could. Celine was in for it if Cal caught up with her. She remembered his words earlier on.

"You will not leave me again."

Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough and he grabbed her shoulders in the same possessive way. Celine was forced to face him.

"Celine, look at you. You look a fright." Celine tried to decipher his feelings. He appeared to care for her, but knew it was only an act. Cal was only trying to make himself look like a gentleman, caring for someone he couldn't have. He led her away. He took the blanket from her, threw it down and put his coat around her.

"Cal, where are you taking me?"

He led her to the other side of the ship. Celine noticed Will supervising lifeboats.

"Cal, I'm not going with you."

"You listen to me. I love you, but you can be a stubborn woman. Now listen to me. You're getting on that boat, whether you like it or not." Cal shook Celine making her feel dizzy. Before she knew it Cal picked her up in his arms and put her in the boat. Celine screamed.

"No, what are you doing."

Cal and Lovejoy then attempted to get in after her but Will stopped them.

"This boat is full, try the next one." Will told them and began to lower away. A look of panic was over Celine's face. She stared back at Cal. The look in his eyes told Celine he knew he had one. He had gotten what he had wanted.

Celine knew James would get on a boat. As she looked at Cal once again he said something to her father. Lovejoy then went off somewhere. His act was deliberate, knowing Celine would know what he was planning to do. Cal knew Celine would be able to do nothing about it. Cal's face now looked smug.

Celine knew that James was onboard and realised what was about to happen. Lovejoy was going to find James and kill him. She had to do something and figured out what.

Celine shook her head at Cal and shouted to him.

"No. Not this time."

Suddenly Celine jumped up and leaped from the lifeboat onto the sinking ship. There were screams from onboard and on the lifeboat. Cal shouted something to her. She couldn't hear what. Passengers onboard pulled her onboard.

Celine ran back onto deck and found Lowe.

"Have you seen James?"

"Yes, he was looking for you."

Celine ran back inside and got to the grand staircase. She kept running down until she got to the same deck as the dining saloon. Water had now reached the deck. As it splashed against her, a shiver ran down her spine.

Eventually she got to the dining saloon and gasped when she saw her father. He was holding his gun out ready, as if he was about to pounce on someone. Slowly, Celine entered the room and ducked by a table. Someone else apart from her and Lovejoy were in the room. Celine tried her best to see. When she had a clear view she saw James.

Unfortunately he wasn't aware of Lovejoy's presence. It was then she heard him say something to James.

"I've been looking for you."

Celine got worried, if she didn't act soon, James would be dead. Lovejoy was messing with his gun. By now James had noticed Celine. Immediately she put her finger to her lips, so he wouldn't make her presence known. Lovejoy punched James in the stomach.

"Compliments of Mr Caledon Hockley."

Lovejoy had finished messing with is gun and was getting ready to aim. Celine was now panicking, thinking of what to do. Her eyes scanned the room. Then a thought came to her, she saw it, one of the table lamps. She reached for her the heavy object and hit Lovejoy over the head with it, causing him to be knocked out.

"Compliments of Mrs Celine Moody."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 is now complete. Hopefully 14 should be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

James ran up to Celine, in shock at what his wife had just done. By now the dining saloon was filling up with water.

"Celine, you were brilliant." James kissed her.

"I had to do something; he was going to kill you. Besides he has had it coming for years. You don't think I killed him, do you?"

James went over to Lovejoy and shook his head.

"Don't worry Celine, you're not a murderer. You just knocked him out. I'll remember not to cross you on a dark night."

Celine laughed at his comment. The water was getting deeper.

"Come on, we had best get out of here." James pulled her along. Celine gave one last look at the dining saloon, thinking it was where she had first met James. Celine got rid of the tear from her eye; she looked at the body of her father, wishing she had killed him. As far as she was concerned she never had a father.

James and Celine had come to the smoking room. As they hurried past Celine saw Thomas Andrews standing by the fireplace adjusting the clock. Celine ran to him.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

He looked at Celine with sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't build you a stronger ship, Celine."

"Are you kidding? The Titanic is a wonderful ship, you should be proud. It's not your fault; no one could have foreseen this. Come with us."

Celine could tell he couldn't leave the ship. He then turned to her.

"Good luck to you both."

He handed Celine his lifebelt.

"You will need this more than me."

Celine put it on and spoke to him.

"You have been like a father to me. I hope you don't mind me saying that."

"I would have been proud to be your father, Celine."

She hugged him.

"Goodbye, Mr Andrews."

Celine said, tears coming to her eyes. She then left with James and they were soon back on deck.

By now the ship was beginning to tilt.

"Celine, you have to listen to me. That is one of the last two lifeboats onboard. You have to get on it. I need to see to the other passengers. Promise me Celine, you will get on it and stay. I will see you in New York. I love you."

Celine ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I promise you James. I love you."

Celine finally pulled away and got onboard the boat. She hoped James was right about seeing her in New York. She couldn't bear to never see him again.

As Celine sat in the lifeboat she noticed the water starting to reach the deck.

Passengers desperately tried to climb aboard, some did, some were not fortunate enough to. Gradually the lifeboat drifted away from the sinking ship. Celine was in tears and prayed that James would be alright. The lifeboat was drifting further and further away from the Titanic.

A third class woman sitting next to Celine spoke to her.

"It will be alright, love."

Somehow the woman's voice was of no comfort to Celine. The air was freezing and no amount of coats or blankets would warm Celine. The only thing that could would be James' arms around her. He wasn't there, Celine felt like she couldn't go on any longer. Tiredness was too strong and she gave in. Celine closed her eyes and everything went black.

The last lifeboats had sailed away from Titanic. Everyone onboard the lifeboats stared in horror as the Titanic was lifted into the air in complete darkness. It stayed completely still for a moment before descending into the abyss. The ship had vanished from the face of the earth, all that was left were various items floating in the water along with the many survivors.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Celine awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a room filled with beds and other people.

"James, are you there?"

Celine couldn't see him she was getting worried.

"James." She called out louder.

All of a sudden a woman dressed in a steward's uniform approached her.

"Ah good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Celine ignored her question and asked one of her own.

"James, where is he?"

"I'm sorry miss; I don't know who you mean. You will have to check with the crew outside. They will be happy to help."

"Where am I?"

"Carpathia, miss. Along with the rest of the survivors."

It had all then come back to Celine. Everything about the disaster was clear. The memories of everything were like a bad dream that she wanted to awake from. She knew that wasn't going to happen.

Celine grabbed the blanket and left the room. She had arrived in a corridor full of people. She scanned them, hoping to see James. There was no luck. Celine continued on to find her husband. He was all that mattered to her at the moment. Eventually she made it onto deck. It was raining and almost night time. The rain matted Celine's blonde hair. She didn't care. Her dress was severely ripped and dirty. None of that mattered to her. She just had to find him. Celine pulled the blanket around her head. She was still wearing Cal's coat. At that moment, Cal was a person she would rather not think about, however she needed the coat to keep her warm.

A man dressed in an officer's uniform approached her.

"James."

Celine got all hopeful. But her hopes were gone when she saw he wasn't who she thought he was.

"I'm sorry miss; can I take your name?"

"Moody, Celine Moody."

The man took down her name.

"Could you tell me if James Moody is on that list?"

The man looked on the paper.

"No, I'm sorry."

"He was Titanic's sixth officer."

"Oh, try over there, the surviving crew are grouped together."

"Ok, what about Caledon Hockley?"

"Yes, I have him down."

"Spicer Lovejoy?"

"No, miss, sorry."

Celine nodded walking away. Cal had survived. Celine felt sick. If James had not survived, she would be angry. Lovejoy had not made it. Celine felt no sadness for the loss of her father. She didn't wish to speak to Cal.

She decided to go over to the officers. She saw two men dressed in officers uniforms. Hoping one was James, she ran up to them.

"James."

They both turned around. To her disappointment, James was not there. She looked at the faces of Lowe and Lightoller.

"Celine." Lowe said taking her to one side.

"Where is James?" Celine sat down.

"Celine, I'm so sorry. James, he didn't…" Celine cut him off and at that moment she broke down into tears. She had felt like her whole world had been broken into millions of pieces and nothing could put it all back together.

"He told me he would be on a boat."

"I know. That was what was supposed to have happened. Something went wrong, he didn't make it."

Celine knew it was an accident.

"Celine, if there is anything at all or you need a person to talk to. I just want you to know you can come to me anytime."

Celine thanked him appreciating his kindness.

"Thanks, right now I need to be alone."

She got up and walked away. Lowe watched James' young widow walk away. Celine decided to sit down by herself. However she wasn't by herself, someone approached her and was standing in front of her. Celine thought the worst. Cal had found her and was going to make her return with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15**

"Look, Cal. Stay away from me. I have nothing to say to you." Celine refused to look up. The sight of Cal would make her sick. Something unexpected happened, she heard a female voice. It was Molly.

"Easy there Celine, how are you feeling?"

A wave of relief came over Celine. Cal hadn't found her.

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I should have thought before speaking. I'm sorry about James. He loved you Celine. His heart will be with you wherever you go."

Celine gave a weak smile. "Thanks Molly. I don't know what to do next. Cal survived. I can't let him find me."

Molly gave her a hug.

"Yes I know. He has been looking for you. Oh here he comes."

The sound of Molly's words made Celine go into panic mode. She had to get away, fast. If Cal found her, she would be made to go with him. No doubt about it.

"I don't want to see him. You have to tell him I died on the Titanic."

"It's too late for that, he has seen you."

Celine gulped, looked to the ground and pulled the blanket around her more. She tried to shrink into her clothes, but it was no use. Molly stood up and began to walk away.

"I should leave you two. If there is anything you need, I'm not far away."

Now Celine had heard a voice she would rather not.

"Celine."

A feeling of hate came over her as she heard his voice. That was one voice she wouldn't have cared if she had never heard it again. Celine deliberately ignored him, hoping he would go away like a bad disease.

"Celine, please say something."

Cal sat down beside her and pulled the blanket off her. He was horrified by her appearance as he looked at her. Matted blonde hair and a pale face. A once elegant wedding gown was now ripped and dirty. Celine looked terrible.

"My God, Celine. You poor thing." Cal pulled her to him. Immediately Celine pulled away out of his grasp like it was some sort of reflex action.

"Oh don't pretend you love me or even care about me." Celine shouted at him. Her words cold and emotionless. Cal looked hurt by her words.

"Celine, please."

"Don't, Celine, please me. Are you forgetting what you did to me last night? You tied me up in your suite, expressed your hate of James. You even tried to have him shot so I could marry you. Do you even remember those things Cal?"

"Yes, I do, but you must understand I did those things because I loved you and I still do."

"You loved me. I don't think doing those things is showing your love to someone."

"Celine, my offer is still open. I still want to marry you."

"James has only been dead five minutes and there you are expressing your will to marry me."

"Celine, I wanted none of this."

"You didn't want any of this. You wanted James dead and guess what, he is. You said you always get what you want and now you have. I will never marry you, I hate you and it should have been you that died on the Titanic, not James." There was silence; Cal looked hurt by Celine's words. She then spoke again.

"God knows how you got into a lifeboat. Oh let me guess you used your money. Money can't buy everything."

"Celine I promised your father I would take care of you and I will."

"I had no father just a man that brought me up. You didn't promise my father anything; you made a promise to your valet."

"Celine, I need you. My daughter needs you."

Celine couldn't believe what she heard. A daughter.

"What are you talking about? I never knew you had a daughter."

"I do, Celine. She needs a mother. The thought of her growing up without a mother is not something I would want for her."

Celine stared at him funny.

"You know what it is like, not to have a father. You wouldn't want that for her would you?"

"I'm not her mother Cal."

"I know that. Her mother died, you would fit the role perfectly."

Celine couldn't believe she was hearing this. As much as she hated Cal, she would hate for his daughter to go without a mother. She knew what it was like not to have both.

"What is her name? Your daughter."

"Christina. She is at my New York home."

Celine looked down sadly. She remembered James and how she told him she would go her own way. She wanted to do that still, but then thought of Cal's daughter. She wasn't doing it for him.

"Fine, I will go with you. I'm doing it for that little girl. No one else."

Celine didn't wish to look at Cal. She could tell he was happy.

"Celine, you have made the right decision. Come; let's get you out of here." Cal led her to first class. Celine could feel tears coming; she refused to get upset and fought them back.

"I'm sorry James." Whispered Celine.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 16 now up. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 16**

Celine was in a trance like state, it seemed like no one could get her attention. Not even the Carpathia reaching New York could make Celine talk to anyone.

Since Cal had found her, Celine had been miserable. The best items of clothing and fine things couldn't change Celine. All she could think of was James and how she should have been with him right now.

"Celine, talk to me, you haven't said a word today."

Cal led Celine off the Carpathia onto the New York docks, where the car was waiting. Celine ignored him and kept walking. As they passed a building Celine gazed at herself in the reflection of the window.

A young woman dressed in an expensive suit with a miserable expression was what she saw. A far cry from the previous day when she wore a ripped and dirty dress with messed up matted hair. The woman she saw now was like a different person. Perfect hair and clean clothes. Celine didn't recognise her. Cal's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Celine, we're here."

"What." It was the first word she spoke all day.

"The car, step right in."

The door was opened for her and in got Celine. Cal sat right next to her.

"Celine, you might not believe me, but you are making the right decision. Just wait until you see Christina."

Christina, Cal's daughter which she had only just known about. She was the only reason Celine agreed to go with Cal. Celine didn't feel like talking and decided to take a small sleep.

It wasn't long before Celine felt an arm shake her.

"Celine, wake up. We're here."

Celine slowly opened her eyes. They were in a busy street with tall buildings. She guessed one of the buildings was where Cal lived. Celine got out of the car ignoring Cal's hand to help her out. Her gaze switched to the buildings again. To her, they were horrible huge stone places. This was to be her new home or more realistically her prison.

"I take it this is your home."

"Yes, it is, but I must correct you. This is our home."

Celine just nodded and decided to walk down the street. She didn't get very far and was stopped by Cal.

"Celine, I don't want you getting lost. Come, I will take you inside." He held out his arm for her which Celine had to take. As she entered the building it felt like she was being sucked in and there would be no going back. Slowly she looked back through the door before it was closed.

It was a big place. Celine saw a grand staircase with a crystal chandelier. There were around over ten different doors leading to various places. She honestly didn't know where to go, but decided she wanted to sleep. Anything to get away from Cal.

"Look, I feel tired right now. Think I might sleep."

"All you do is sleep. If you insist. I will take you to your room."

Celine was taken upstairs to learn there was another floor above them.

"Your room is on this floor. The servants' quarters are on the next floor."

Celine was taken down another corridor. They stopped at the end.

"Celine, this is your room."

Cal opened the door to reveal a large bedroom. There was a four poster bed, wardrobe, vanity table, sofa, table and chairs. Two large windows looked onto the street outside. Celine just stared into the room.

"How do you like your room?"

"It's very nice. Look I need to sleep, Cal."

"Of course, but first you have to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My daughter. Celine meet Christina."

As he spoke, a maid appeared holding the hand of a small girl. She had dark brown hair and looked around three years old. For some reason Celine had thought she looked familiar. Very familiar. Where could she have possibly met Cal's daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17 is now is progress. Will be up as soon as possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here is 17. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

After seeing Cal's daughter Celine had to go to sleep. She was extremely tired. It took virtually no time for her to drift away.

_It was a busy day in New York, 15 April 1922. Celine was in Central Park sitting down and thinking. Christina was thirteen years old and was at school. An old woman came up to her._

"_Celine."_

"_Yeah, can I help you?"_

"_No, I can help you. I know where you can find the one person you ever loved the most."_

"_What"_

"_Surely you remember your husband."_

"_My husband?"_

"_Yes, James Moody."_

"_What, James has been dead ten years. What are you talking about, stay away from me."_

"_Come with me, dear." The old woman pulled Celine along._

"_Take your hands off me. I will scream."_

_Suddenly Celine was pushed into the lake at Central Park. Everything was a blur. It was then she realised she was in a room. The room looked like a stateroom on board a ship. The door then opened and in walked two men dressed in officer's uniforms. Celine recognised one of them right away and couldn't believe it._

"_James, oh my God. It's really you."_

"_I'm sorry, have we met before, miss."_

"_Surely you remember me. It's Celine."_

"_I really don't think we have met. You seem to know who I am."_

"_I'm your wife, Celine. We got married onboard the Titanic. On 14__th__ April 1912._

"_1912. You must be mistaken. The year is 1972, I am only 24. The Titanic? Miss, what is the Titanic?"_

_Celine was now confused and decided to continue the conversation._

"_A ship. Supposedly unsinkable. You were sixth officer onboard."_

"_There is no ship called the Titanic. I'm sorry you must have really hurt your head, miss. We couldn't possibly be married."_

_Celine was in tears, she didn't understand what was going on._

"_Why don't you remember?"_

"_You can't possibly be my wife. I'm married already."_

"_James."_

Celine then felt someone shake her. She opened her eyes.

"Miss, are you alright? It was just a dream."

Celine came back to reality and thought about her dream. It was extremely weird. A bizarre thing to dream. She looked around her and knew where she was. Not the stateroom but her room in Cal's house.

"You missed breakfast. Mr Hockley was very worried."

"Like I care. I feel like eating nothing."

"Miss, don't be too hard on him he only wants the best for you. I will bring a tray up for you."

"No. I think you ought to remember your place. Don't tell me what to do." Celine snapped at the maid causing her to get upset.

"I'm sorry miss, is there anything else you require."

"No just leave." Celine shouted. The maid ran out of the room. Celine heard Cal's voice outside. He entered the room.

"Celine, just what do you think you are doing."

"That maid needed to know here place. Telling me what to do. What are you doing here?"

"I heard the commotion and wondered what was going on. Can I not worry about the woman I love. You weren't at breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry. In fact I don't feel like eating at all."

"Celine, you have to eat. You will get ill."

"I don't care. The one thing that made life worth living has now gone."

Cal knew she was talking about James. He wanted to change the subject.

"Look, I know you are upset about James. Life must go on though. James wouldn't make you happy, not like I can. He wouldn't be able to give you anything you wanted."

This made Celine lose her temper again.

"How dare you. James was more of a man than you will ever be. So what if he wasn't rich like you. He loved me and I loved him that was all that mattered. Now leave me alone."

Celine got off the bed and went to leave the room. She was grabbed by Cal.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Oh still trying to control me. I thought you said yesterday that this was my home. Surely I should be free to walk about it as I please."

"I'm still talking to you."

Cal held onto Celine even tighter. She tried to pull away from him.

"Get off of me now. You are hurting me."

Celine struggled and decided to kick him. Cal fell back. Celine was free. She ran along the corridors and down the main staircase. As she got to the bottom, Celine looked behind her. Cal wasn't following her.

One of the rooms on the ground floor was a conservatory. Celine decided to stay in there for a while. She made her way over to a chair and decided to sit down. The view from the conservatory overlooked the main street, outside. There were many people walking along. However one person caught Celine's eye causing her to gasp.

"Oh my God, it can't be."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

Celine jumped from her seat right away and ran as fast as she could out of the room and to the front door. On the way she bumped into someone. It was the maid. The both of them fell to the ground.

"Miss, I'm sorry"

Celine ignored her and kept running. Cal was hurrying down the stairs.

"Celine, just what do you think you are doing?"

She ignored him and went to open the front door.

"Answer me, when I talk to you." Cal's voice sounded angry, he was ignored again. Celine was out of the house and running down the street.

Celine kept running, she heard Cal's voice but didn't want to talk to him or see him. She had to get to the person she saw before they were gone. Her eye caught sight of her target up ahead. She eventually caught up with him.

"James, wait up."

The man turned around but Celine's face dropped when she realised who it was.

"Celine, it's good to see you." It wasn't James but Lowe. He could tell she was disappointed. Celine looked down.

"Are you alright? I hope you have been looking after yourself."

Celine didn't answer him. Lowe was getting worried.

"Why don't you come with me, Celine?"

His words worried her.

"Oh I don't know. I think I should stay here."

"I can't leave you here on your own." He began to lead her away when a voice called Celine's name.

"Celine, I was worried about you." It was Cal. Celine knew he was only trying to act nice. He pulled her away from Lowe.

"I can take her from here Mr Lowe. Thank god you found her and not some gutter rat who would have robbed her."

"Wait, I didn't know you were staying with him." Lowe said to her.

"Yes, I can provide her everything she needs. Good day Mr Lowe."

Cal led Celine back into the house. She was expecting him to try and hit her, but he didn't.

"Celine, never run off like that again. I was worried about you."

"More like worried about how you will look." Celine snapped.

"That's not true, I care about you. Besides what will Christina do if you are gone?"

Celine forgot all about her.

"You keep telling me that, but I've only seen her once since I came her. You don't seem bothered about me seeing her, Cal."

"You can see her now; she's in the sitting room."

Celine followed him into the sitting room and saw Christina sitting down on a sofa next to a maid. As soon as Celine saw her she thought she recognised her. It wasn't possible; Celine had never met the girl in her life. At the same time she had the weird feeling she had seen her somewhere.

"How old did you say she was?"

"Five."

"She looks younger than that, I'd say three."

"No, she is definitely five years old. She looks young for her age."

Celine nodded.

"Christina, this is Celine. She will be living here from now on; she will soon be my wife."

Celine wished he never said that last part. The thought made her feel sick. She turned her attention back to the girl. She was the only reason for staying. Now Celine was having second thoughts about that.

The girl smiled at Celine and then jumped up to her grabbing her dress.

"Celine, are you going to marry my daddy?"

"Yeah, I am, would you like that?" Celine said that uneasily. The girl got excited and started jumping about.

"Calm yourself Christina, I think it's time you had your sleep."

The girl looked sad and the maid took her upstairs. She gave a wave to Celine.

"She likes you Celine."

Celine walked over to the window and said random things.

"Do you think it will rain?"

"Celine, you're not listening to me. We have to arrange things."

"What." Celine seemed far away.

"Listen to me. I know you're worried about the weather, but this is more important. I've been thinking we should set a date for two weeks. That will give enough time to send invitations."

Celine sighed; she knew he was talking of the wedding. She couldn't care anymore and just went along with it.

"Fine. Arrange everything. I need to go for a walk."

"Excellent I shall just get my coat."

"No, alone. Right now a walk by myself is what I need."

Cal was silent for a moment.

"Very well. Don't go far though. It is getting late."

He spoke to her as if she were a small child.

"I won't be long."

Celine then left the house and walked along the street. She wished life was different for her. After an hour she walked by a train station. Celine thought about leaving and never coming back. It wasn't that easy though, Christina had taken a liking to Celine. As much as it hurt Celine to stay, she couldn't break that little girl's heart. She couldn't care less about Cal; he could suffer as much as possible. Celine wasn't going to hurt Christina.

Tears came to Celine, as she thought about how she should be with James right now. Celine decided to head back to the house, knowing there was no escape. If only she knew the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks go to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 18. Here is 19.**

**Chapter 19**

Celine had taken another walk, a few days later. It gave her time to think about things. While she was out, she had bumped into Lowe again.

"Celine, hello, it's good to see you."

"Thanks." Celine said in a miserable mood.

"What is the matter? You seem upset. Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He remembered she was still upset over James.

"It's not your fault. It's this whole situation I'm in. I suppose you have heard by now that Cal and I are getting married next week."

"Yes, I did. You're not happy about it are you?"

"You read my mind. I promised myself back on the Titanic that I would go on. I would never find myself in this situation."

"Celine, you have a choice. Why don't you just leave?"

"I would, believe me I would, if it wasn't for her."

Lowe looked confused.

"Her? Who are you talking about?"

"Christina. Cal's daughter." She was interrupted.

"He has a daughter?"

"Yeah, she is five years old. She is the only reason I'm staying. On the Carpathia, he found me, said his daughter needed me. I can't leave now; she has taken a liking to me."

"Celine, you can't stay. You're not her mother. It isn't fair on you."

"I know that. If I leave now, it will break her heart. I can't do that."

"I see. There is something strange about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Him having a daughter. Usually the upper class like to tell everyone they have children. This is all news to me." What Lowe said made Celine think.

"I don't know. Why would he keep her secret? He probably didn't want all the publicity. On the other hand he loves publicity. Oh I don't know. However when I first met her she seemed familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, like I had met her someplace before. I know it's not possible. I just can't get that thought out of my mind."

"Celine. If you are unsure a little about this whole thing, you should leave. It will be for the best."

"Celine." A voice called her name. A voice she would rather not hear. It was Cal. He came up to her and pulled her away. He gave Lowe a nasty look as to say he wasn't wanted.

"I must go now, Celine. We will have to meet up sometime."

"What a good idea, bye now."

Cal roughly pulled Celine along in the direction of the house.

"Cal, what do you think you are doing? You are hurting me."

"I don't like it when my fiancée disappears for most of the day. Are you forgetting we have to go out later?"

"Oh how could I forget?" Celine said in a sarcastic voice. Cal looked at her with anger and twisted her arm causing her to cry out in pain.

"You're hurting me, let me go."

"You're not going anywhere."

Celine tried to pull away but it was no good. His grip was like iron, she was trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that evening, a maid was dressing Celine.

"Miss, are you alright?

"I'm fine; do you have to tighten this corset extremely tight?"

"I'm sorry, it's for the best. See how beautiful you look."

Celine looked at herself in the mirror wearing a midnight blue dress. She knew the maid was referring to how skinny she was. It was all fake to Celine. In a hurry Celine headed to the bathroom, pretending she needed to use it. In reality Celine wanted to think of a way to get out of going to this stupid party.

She locked the door behind her and looked around the room for a while and thought about what to do. Slowly she made her way to the cabinet across the room and opened it. There were various medicines, but nothing that would harm her seriously. She sighed and sat down in the corner. It wasn't easy, as the corset restricted her movements. Then a thought came to her mind, she would try and make herself sick.

Celine stood up and walked over to the toilet. It wouldn't be hard to do that. Slowly she leaned over the toilet and put her fingers down her throat. Celine felt herself gag, the corset added to this. Then all of a sudden she threw up and fell back onto the floor. There was a knock on the door.

"Miss, are you alright? Open up"

Celine ignored her and minutes later she heard Cal.

"Celine, open this door. I know you are in there. Very well, you leave me no choice."

Celine didn't care, all she knew was she didn't feel like going out. Before she knew it the door unlocked and in walked Cal, he looked angry but his face changed when he saw Celine on the floor.

"My god, what has happened?" He appeared concerned again. Cal's eyes looked around and noticed she was sick.

"I'm fine Cal. Honestly. I've only been sick."

"Only been sick, Celine, you are ill. You cannot go to the party tonight."

"Really, I'm fine." Celine tried to make her disappointment not look obvious.

"The only place you are going, is to bed." He scooped her up and carried her to her room, putting her down on the bed.

"The staff will look after you, while I'm gone. You are too ill to come with me."

"Fine."

"Celine. I know you are upset about not being able to come, but it is for the best. Now I will see you later." He kissed Celine on the cheek and was gone. The maid sat by Celine.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No I'm fine; I just want some peace and quiet."

The maid knew her presence wasn't wanted and left the room. As she did Celine sat up, happy with her achievement. She decided to go to sleep for a while.

------------------------------------------------

Celine awoke sometime later by someone crying. She wondered what was going on and decided to find out. She got out of bed and wandered into the corridor outside. The crying got louder as she walked along. It was now dark outside. The darkness and the crying combined seemed perfect in a horror movie. Celine finally made it to the door that sounded the loudest. The door was slightly open and she walked in slowly, not knowing what to expect.

The room was smaller than Celine's. There were a couple of dolls around the room and lying on the bed was a small figure. She realised this must be Christina's room. Celine ran to her.

"Christina, its Celine. Are you alright?"

Christina looked like she had been crying for a long time.

"Celine, I cried and cried, nobody came."

"It's okay, I'm here now. What is wrong?" Celine put her arm around her.

"I miss them."

Celine was confused.

"Miss who, sweetie?"

Slowly Christina pulled out an old looking locket. It looked battered and was scratched badly. Celine wondered what she was doing with such an item in a terrible condition. Christina opened the locket to reveal a man and woman. Celine gasped when she saw the pictures, flashbacks flooded her mind.

"Oh my God."

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20 should be up soon as soon as I have finished writing it. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20, enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

Immediately Celine was taken back to Titanic.

_It was sailing day and_ _she was walking with Rose towards the Titanic. It was then someone caught her eye. A man who looked like he was from third class held a small girl up to see the ship. She stared in fascination at her and Rose._

Then Celine was back in reality. She knew where she had seen Christina before, on the docks at Southampton; it didn't explain how she got here or how she was with that man. Cal hated third class; he wouldn't allow one of them to hold his daughter. Another flashback came to Celine.

_Her and Rose were waving the passengers off as the ship left the docks. Celine gazed down to where the third class were. She saw them again. The man with the small girl. She was holding onto a doll and this time a woman was with them. They looked very happy together._

The flashback had ended. The girl was Christina, no doubt about it. What Celine didn't understand was why she was dressed in third class clothing and with those people. Cal wouldn't have let his daughter dress like that. She remembered the locket that Christina had shown her.

"Christina, may I see that locket again."

Christina was still sobbing and handed it over. Celine opened it up and looked at the people. They were identical to the people who were with Christina on the Titanic.

"Christina who are these people?"

Christina looked worried and was quiet.

"Look whatever you tell me is between you and me. It will be our secret. If you tell me I may be able to help you."

Christina then told Celine.

"Celine, they are my parents. I miss them."

Celine was confused. She thought Cal was her father.

"I don't understand, I thought Cal was your father."

"He is now. He saved me, my parents are happy with it."

Celine felt all weird. Christina wasn't Cal's daughter, he had lied to her. She was angry.

"Celine, please don't be angry with him, you can't let him know I told you, please Celine."

Celine eventually calmed down. She had been made a fool out of by Cal.

"Christina, is that your real name?" Celine even doubted that, and she was right to.

"No, my real name is Cora. Cora Cartmell. Now he said I have to be called Christina, said it sounded more upper class."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Cal had returned. The look on the little girl's face was panic.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him what happened, I'll call you Christina when he is around, and Cora when he isn't. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Celine."

"Great, now you go to sleep."

Celine tucked her into bed.

"Sweet dreams."

Quickly she left the room and headed back into her room. She was horrified about what had just happened. Cal never had a daughter; he was using Christina/Cora, to get Celine back. Celine wanted to leave; she spent the rest of the night thinking about how to escape.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 21 is now here.**

**Chapter 21**

Celine awoke the next day with memories of last night. Cal's daughter turned out to be the daughter of a third class family who were on the Titanic. Celine thought about what to do. She wanted to leave but knew she couldn't leave Cora behind. Celine knew she would have to be careful about going about her plan. As far as Cal was concerned Celine was unaware of the truth, she could use that to her advantage. A maid came into the room to help dress Celine, when she had finished she decided to go downstairs.

A voice could be heard coming from one of the corridors. The voice was recognisable to Celine, it was Cal's voice. Carefully she stood outside of the room listening, whilst keeping out of sight. Cal wasn't alone in the room; she couldn't see who the other person was without being seen.

"How many times have I told you to be happy around her."

"I'm sorry." The voice was Cora's. She sounded upset.

"Sorry, who? You forget who you are talking to."

"Sir."

"As I am acting as your father you don't call me sir. She will know something is up. You will call me father. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. You realise you are the reason Celine is here. Besides you ought to be grateful you have a decent place to live, if those filthy parents of yours survived you would be starving."

"Don't talk about them like that." Cora sounded angry.

"I find it amusing that you are defending them. I suppose it was brave of them to accept my offer. If it wasn't for my money you would be dead. Face it I bought them off. I always get what I want, you should know that by now Christina Hockley or should I say Cora Cartmell.

"I hate you. You're a monster. You will never be my father." Cora was now in tears.

Celine sensed the conversation was finished and ran back to her room; she never stopped until she got there. Right now she felt sick. Sick at what she had just heard and how Cal had managed to get Cora. A knock at her door took her out of her thoughts.

"Celine, are you in there?"

Celine slowly walked to open her door. She was trying so hard to mask her hatred for Cal. She had to appear as though she knew nothing. Celine unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Celine saw the usual grin on his face.

"Good morning Cal. Was there anything you wanted?"

"Celine do I have to have a reason for wanting to see my beautiful fiancée. Are you feeling better, last night you looked very ill."

"I'm fine. I think it is best I don't have breakfast. I don't want to feel ill again."

Cal looked at her strangely before sighing.

"I worry about you Celine. Why don't we go for a walk in Central Park?"

"I really don't feel like walking."

"Then I shall take you shopping and then we can go for afternoon tea at the Waldorf. Come Celine, all women enjoy shopping."

"Cal, no. Maybe tomorrow. I am in no mood for shopping." Celine knew he wouldn't give up.

"As you insist Celine, but to let you know tomorrow I am taking you somewhere whether you like it or not. If you need me I will be downstairs." Before he could say anything else Celine shut the door in his face and locked it to ensure he didn't drop by later. At that moment she felt frustrated at the situation and feeling unable to do something. She had to speak to someone other than the maids, Cal or Cora. Celine thought of Lowe and decided to track him down.

Celine decided to wait and hour, so everything would settle down. After she waited she quietly headed down the stairs. Before she walked out of the door she heard Cal talking to someone. The other person in the room wasn't Cora it was an older man. Celine couldn't make out much where she was stood.

"How on earth did you get them to accept your money? Surely they would know they would not be able to spend it.

"Ah, yes I did think of that. I tricked them. Told them if they handed her over to me, they would be guaranteed a place on the lifeboats, the both of them. You see, the women and children only policy was unknown to them. They were under the illusion that they would leave the ship alive and be a happy family."

"I still don't understand why you had to pay them."

"Father, I posed as a chief steward to them. The uniform wasn't easy to get hold of. I was the one who had a key. I remember the scene as if it were yesterday." Cal began to describe the scene.

_Cal ran through the corridors looking for Celine. He would take her with him; he always got what he wanted. A screaming caught his attention; he finally tracked the noise down and noticed a family of three stranded in a stairwell that was flooding. A gate blocked their route to safety._

"_Please sir, open this gate." The man pleaded._

_Cal knew he had the keys and was about to walk away when he thought of something. His eyes turned to the girl that was with them._

"_Is she your daughter, I can ensure her safety."_

"_Yes she's our only child, Cora. Please anything. Even if we have to die."_

_The girl started crying._

"_Daddy, no, I won't go."_

"_Please Cora, me and mummy love you. You must go; we want you to live your life to the fullest."_

"_This could benefit the whole of you. As a high ranking steward on White Star Line I can get the whole of you on a lifeboat. You have to agree to me taking responsibility for Cora."_

"_None of us can read or write sir. We cannot sign a contract."_

"_A written contract will not be necessary. I have money, enough for the three of you. You must take it. That will be our agreement." Cal took a load of notes from his pocket and handed them to the family._

"_Are you sure sir? This is a lot of money."_

"_Of course, now will you hand Cora through please. Then you can follow."_

_Cora was in tears not wanting to leave._

"_Cora, honey, you heard the gentleman we will be allowed to follow," said the woman. Cora finally agreed hugging both of her parents. Cal reached for the keys and opened the lock causing the gate to open. However he didn't open the gate fully, just enough for Cora to get through. All of a sudden he pulled her through. Her father then appeared to follow but was stopped by Cal._

"_I think not."_

_The man and woman looked confused._

"_What is going on?"_

_Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol aiming it at the man and woman while still holding a vice like grip on Cora._

"_You stay back you filth. Your precious daughter is mine now."_

_Cora started crying._

"_You promised us sir. I'm reporting you to your boss." The man shouted._

"_Oh you will, will you? I don't see how that is possible." Cal removed his uniform coat to reveal his dinner suit and then he immediately locked the gate._

"_I don't work for White Star Line and I do believe this ship is sinking. I hope you enjoy spending all of my money." Cal then laughed evilly at the helpless passengers. The water was up to everyone's waist now. Cal picked up Cora and went in the direction of the boat deck, leaving Cora's parents trapped behind a gate to drown._

Cal had finished telling his father about how he had gotten hold of Cora. Celine was horrified; she never imagined that was how things had gone. However there was more to come.

"Oh those officers onboard fell for my act. I looked upset that Cora and I would be separated forever, so I pleaded with an officer to let me go with her. Oh I remember my words exactly. _Please, she's all I have in the world. _The best part about it they fell for it not wondering how a badly dressed brat like her could be related to the likes of me."

It was after hearing his words Celine finally knew that he used Cora to get himself onboard a lifeboat. She ran to the front door and left the house being as quiet as possible. She knew the whole truth at last.

After she had left the house, Celine walked to the direction of Central Park hoping she would bump into Lowe. She looked around; there was no sign of him anywhere. It was at this time she sat down on a bench and started to think about things.

"Celine."

She looked up to see the one person she was hoping to see.

"Harry, I was hoping I would bump into you to today."

"You were? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, I found out something very important last night and something more disturbing this morning." He sat down by Celine.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"Well you know I told you that Cal had a daughter."

"Yes, I do remember you telling me. I still think something about that doesn't add up."

"You are right to be suspicious. I discovered she isn't his daughter and her name isn't Christina Hockley. Her real name is Cora Cartmell; her family were travelling on the Titanic in third class."

"That name sounds familiar. Why would Cal take their daughter?"

"Isn't it obvious, so he could get onboard a lifeboat."

"He couldn't. They only let women and children through."

"One of the officers took a soft spot to him. He appeared to be upset that he would be separated from her."

"Wilde."

"What did you say?"

"Chief Officer Wilde. He must have let him through. Why wouldn't he just pick a first class child to take?"

"Oh you don't know what he did. He posed as a steward even took a coat that contained keys. He was looking for me apparently and discovered a third class family trapped on a flooding stairwell. He promised they would get out safely. Convenient for Cal the Cartmell's were illiterate so he used money as an agreement. As soon as they handed over Cora he revealed who he really was and threatened to shoot them if they tried to get past. He locked the gate up and left them to drown. The man is evil."

Lowe looked horrified.

"So what do you intend to do now. You have to go to the police."

"I plan on leaving but I'm not leaving Cora with him. She is coming with me. I don't think telling the police is the best idea."

"Why not, what he did was wrong. He has to be punished."

"I know that, but I have a better idea. When I have gone through with my plan it will be the end of Cal. You wait and see. Wait and see." Celine said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Sorry about the long update, had a bit of writers block.**

Celine had been thinking of how to about her plan. So far everything was going how she intended to. It had been days since she had discovered Christina's real identity and how she was living with Cal. He had taken Celine for a fool and was using Cora to get Celine to marry him. When Celine had first heard the truth she was disgusted and wanted to get away, however there was a better way and so far everything was going her way.

Her plan was simple she was to go along with everything, act sweet and play along with the idea Cora was Cal's daughter. So far it was working; Cal knew nothing of what Celine was planning.

Cal was obsessed with good appearances, scandal would not do. Celine could break Cal very easily by announcing how he had gotten his daughter. The wedding was in a matter of days, the plan was to go along with it, act extremely happy to be Cal's wife. If only he knew.

"You seem different lately."

"Different?" Celine questioned one morning at breakfast.

"Celine when I first brought you here you seemed distant and always avoiding me. These last days you have changed, you seem happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy darling, the wedding is in days. Besides do I have to have a reason for being happy to the man I am head over heels in love with."

"You don't know how it pleases me to see you like this. Yesterday when I took you shopping you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Think if you stayed with James Moody you wouldn't be able to enjoy yourself. He wouldn't have been able to give you fine things."

"Oh I know, I've realised by now, how stupid I was. To tell you the truth I have forgotten all about him. He was just a nobody. Guess I was just trying to annoy father." Celine felt sick after saying her words. They were complete lies, she was just as bad as Cal. Immediately Celine thought to herself, she would never be like him. Celine finished by smiling sweetly, it was all working.

"Christina seems to like having you around here. You will make a perfect mother. A pity she doesn't remember her real mother."

Celine knew he was lying, about everything.

"Oh the poor thing, growing up without a mother. I enjoy her company, I'm sure we will get along very well."

Celine got up pretending she needed to get ready for lunch.

"Celine, where are you going?"

"To get ready, you said you were taking me out this afternoon."

"Isn't it a little early, the table is booked for 12 30."

"You know how I take ages to get ready. You don't want to be late do you?"

"Of course not, you get ready."

Celine smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

As she walked to her room, she tried so hard not to throw up breakfast. She was glad most of it was over with. It wouldn't be long until the plan was finished.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean what I said. You know that. It's all part of the plan." Celine said to herself once she was safely in her room.

----------------------------------------------------

It was the day before the wedding, only one more day to go and everything would be complete. Celine was taking a walk through Central Park; she was meeting the one person who she could trust, Lowe.

"Celine, it is good to see you."

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"I'm very well Thankyou. You don't seem the same though. I know it's the wedding tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yes, you know I am not looking forward to it, but I have to go through with it."

"Why? The last time I saw you, you told me about what he did. Why didn't you just leave?"

"I told you, there are better ways to go about things. What I am about to do, is a lot better than just running away."

"How is marrying a deranged psychopath better?"

"You don't understand. I haven't fallen hopelessly in love with him if that's what you think. Cal loves good appearances and hates scandal."

"I don't understand."

"Tomorrow at the wedding where all of important society will be, I will reveal what Cal did on the Titanic."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Oh yes, think of the scandal. It will break him. I am actually looking forward to tomorrow, come to think of it."

"Wish I could be there to see it."

"Maybe you can. I am inviting you. I expect to see you there."

"What will Cal say?"

"Who cares? I call the shots now. Cal is finished."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all reviewers, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

It was the day of the wedding. Celine had only gotten around one hour of sleep, she wanted to get the day as over as possible. The previous night she could not stop thinking about how the day would go.

She was taken out of her thoughts by the maid entering the room holding a tray of food with a cup of tea.

"I have brought your breakfast, miss."

"Thanks just leave it over there. I shall eat some a bit later on."

"But miss, you should really start eating now. We don't have much time."

"Yes we do. It is only 9."

"It isn't. The time is 10 30. I came in to wake you, but you looked so peaceful asleep."

Celine jumped off the bed.

"Oh God, we don't have long."

Celine was genuinely worried; she wanted everything to be perfect. It had to be, if the plan was to work. Celine rushed the bowl of porridge and downed the tea.

"Take it easy miss, you will make yourself ill."

"I will be fine. I need the dress."

The maid went to the closet and pulled out a ridiculously long white dress. The maid struggled to carry it. Without tripping over, she laid the dress down on the bed. Celine thought the dress was hideous. The shop assistant told her it was the fashion and it was the most expensive. Part of Celine's plan was to use everything Cal had and if it meant taking his money, so be it.

The maid tied Celine's corset and began to fetch the dress and was stopped by Celine.

"Tighter."

"But miss, the corset looks fine. I couldn't possibly tighten it anymore."

"I said tighten it, do as I tell you."

The maid looked worried and decided to tighten it.

"How is that miss?"

"Much better." Celine struggled to say. The corset was extremely tight, a bit too tight. Her waist looked even smaller.

"Now fetch the dress, we don't have much time."

Celine hated the dress. It may have been fashionable but it was also extremely heavy. Once it was on her, she struggled to move. The corset added to this.

Makeup was added to Celine's face, as she looked at her face she noticed she looked very pale, like a ghost. The red that was put on her lips only added to the effect. The maid then put her blonde hair up.

"There we are miss, you look beautiful."

"Thankyou, you may go now."

The maid then left the room leaving Celine alone. The only thing missing was jewellery. A familiar looking box was on the vanity in front of her. She recognised it immediately and opened it. Inside was the Heart Of The Ocean.

"Made sure you took that off the Titanic didn't you Cal." Celine spoke to herself and fastened the heavy necklace around her neck. Next she clipped on a pair of diamond earrings. There was a knock on the door.

As Celine walked back to the bed she noticed the veil and a pair of silk gloves. Carefully she placed the veil on her, trying not to mess up her hair. Next she put on the lace gloves and the pair of shoes that were waiting for her.

Before she left the room, she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect."

Downstairs all of the staff was waiting for her. The butler approached her.

"You look beautiful miss."

"Thankyou."

"The car is waiting outside. Mr Hockley is already at the church and here is your bridesmaid."

The butler stood aside to reveal Cora who was wearing a white dress.

"Christina, you look very pretty. Come on daddy has left already." She took hold of Celine's arm and pulled her along. Celine knew she was only acting. It was a very good job too.

The butler opened the door for them.

The car was waiting for them. The chauffeur held the door open for them. Celine got in first followed by Cora. Once the car had began to drive away Cora spoke quietly to Celine.

"Are you alright, I'm a bit nervous."

"You are nervous, wait until you get married. You did a good job back there, I think when you grow up, you should become an actress."

"Wow, an actress. He will never let me."

Celine knew she was talking about Cal.

"He can't stop you. He isn't your father."

"Celine he can, I hate him, I wish he was dead after what he did." Cora started to cry.

"Hush now Cora, it will be alright. I won't let him do anything. Now dry your eyes you will ruin your makeup." Celine handed her a tissue.

The car then came to a stop. They had arrived at the church. Celine didn't even notice. The chauffeur opened the door for Cora and Celine.

Before they went in Celine spoke to Cora.

"Remember what I said, he can't hurt you. Come on let's go."

Celine then took a deep breath and walked into the church. Dreading every step but at the same time looking forward to carrying out her plan. The church was full of people all looking at her. She didn't recognise hardly any of the people. One thing she did know was that they were all important members of society.

Standing at the back was Lowe. Celine smiled at him, glad of his presence. As Celine got nearer to the front she saw Cal standing there looking smug.

"Wait and see how smug you look very soon."

Celine knew she had to join him and did so. The music finally stopped and the priest began to speak. Cal lifted the veil, revealing her ghostly pale face.

"You look very beautiful Celine."

Celine wasn't listening to a word the priest was saying. The only thing on her mind was carrying through her plan. The priest's next words took her out of her thoughts.

"Do you Caledon Hockley take Celine Lovejoy to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Celine's mood dropped when she heard nothing of her marriage to James.

"I do." Cal spoke and still had the same look on his face. He had no idea of what was about to come.

"And do you Celine Lovejoy take Caledon Hockley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Celine paused for a moment and looked around the church. She smiled sweetly and spoke.

"I do not."

There were whispers around the church.

"Celine?" Cal was confused.

The priest began to repeat his words but Celine cut him off.

"I refuse to marry this man. He has ruined this poor girl's life and mine."

"Celine what are you talking about. Christina is my daughter."

"Oh is she. That isn't even her name is it? Does the name Cora Cartmell remind you of anyone?"

Cal said her name again, his voice dangerously low.

Celine began to walk away but Cal grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me. Perhaps I should tell our guests about how a loving father got his daughter."

Cal looked worried and let go of Celine's arm.

"I'm sure you would all like to know about what Cal got up to onboard the Titanic."

The guests seemed eager to know.

"You see Christina here isn't even Cal's daughter. That isn't even her name. It is the name he gave her when he kidnapped her."

There were gasps from all over the church. Cal spoke up.

"Celine, no. Come back here."

"I think not Cal. Everyone meet Cora Cartmell, she was onboard the Titanic with her parents, to save himself he tricked a family into giving him Cora, he masqueraded as a steward and promised they would all be saved. He left them to drown once they handed Cora to him."

"My God." An older woman called out.

Celine began to leave the church and went to Cora, he looked like she was about to cry.

"Cora, you can come with me. We can start a new life together."

The girl was on the verge of tears.

"Look what you have done. Why did you have to tell everyone?"

"Cora, please, I had to, he can't get away with what he did."

"You are just like the rest Celine. I thought you were different."

"I am, look I didn't mean to upset you."

"GO AWAY." Cora screamed at Celine, running out of the church in tears.

"Cora, come back," Celine called after her. It was no good, she was gone.

"See, not even Cora wants you. You have no one Celine. Now get back here, we are getting married."

"Back off Hockley, I'm never marrying you.

"Celine, listen to me, you love me, I love you. We are meant to be together." He grabbed Celine and started pulling her to the altar.

"I never loved you Cal, I just pretended to. It was part of the plan and it worked."

Cal looked angry, he pulled Celine along harder.

"GET OFF ME," she screamed at him. A familiar voice was heard.

"She said get off." It was Lowe.

"Get out of my wedding, you are not even invited. She is mine."

"I believe I was invited, by this young lady here. How dare you treat Celine like she is some sort of possession."

Cal looked furious. He pulled Celine towards the altar, she pulled back. Lowe tried to get in the middle and break it up. Suddenly there was a voice.

"Mr Hockley, you have to come with us."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for reviews. Here is the latest chapter.

**Chapter 24**

"Mr Hockley."

Everyone gasped when they heard the unfamiliar voice. Immediately people started to talk. Celine spun around to see two police officers walking towards her and Cal. Right away Celine wondered how they had found out about what Cal had done on the Titanic. Lowe must have contacted them.

"Mr Hockley, you have to come with us."

Cal was getting even angrier.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am, I don't have to come with you."

"I think you do. Mr Hockley I'm arresting you for tax evasion and embezzlement."

Celine's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and decided to say something.

"I don't understand, you want to arrest my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry ma'm, you will not be marrying this gentleman, we have serious evidence against him, we are sure a jury will convict."

Celine couldn't believe it, Cal would be gone.

"I assure you that is no gentleman. Do what you must do officer. He is capable of anything."

Cal shouted at Celine and immediately grabbed hold of her causing her to scream. He slapped her hard across the face.

"You bastard! What was that for?" Celine screamed at him. The slap hurt.

"Don't you dare dishonour me in front of all of society. I will deal with you after we are married. Get on with the ceremony."

The police officer spoke up.

"Mr Hockley we can charge you will assault as well as all your other offences, we all saw what you just did."

"Enough. Leave now, this is my wedding and you were not invited. Celine, come." Cal began to lead Celine to the altar.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Officers I would like to press charges against this person. Do what you have to with him."

The police officers proceeded to Cal and put him in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand. I want my lawyer."

The police then led Cal out of the church. He glared at Celine the whole time. The reaction he got from her was a sweet smile and a little wave.

"Goodbye Cal." Celine shouted to him.

The priest came up to her.

"I am so sorry about that. I had no idea."

"No need to apologise Father. He is the courts problem now."

As she walked out of the church she could tell people were talking about her. They stared at her the whole time. This annoyed Celine.

"What! Would you all give me a break?"

She stormed out of the church and sat down on a bench outside. In frustration she ripped the veil out of her hair and let it all down. Not long after a pair of hands touched her. Right away she suspected it was one of the guests.

"I said leave it."

"Celine, it's me."

Celine turned around to see Lowe standing there.

"Before you ask, no I didn't know about what he got up to. I knew he was a bastard, but that was a shock."

"Guess your plan worked then."

"Yes it did. I only planned the first part and that bit worked. Society won't touch him now, he is finished."

"What are your plans now?"

"I think I will do what I originally intended, to go my own way. Probably head out west or go south. America is a huge continent. I was thinking about Brazil."

"Brazil, all on your own?"

"I can handle it. I can speak Portuguese you know. I'm going to sell all my jewellery. Including this hideous thing that Cal gave me." Celine was talking about the Heart Of The Ocean.

"What about Cora. That girl has taken a shine to you."

"I don't think so anymore. You see what happened in there. I let her down."

"Aren't you going to try and make it up with her?"

"What's the use? She can't trust me anymore. Trust is important.

Lowe gave up.

"So what are you going to do now with yourself?"

"I'm heading back to England. There is a ship going back tomorrow. Why don't you come along? I'm sure we can get you a ticket."

"No. I have to go my own way."

"Won't England be better? You know the country and some of the people there."

"I can't. Trust me I will be fine on my own."

"Alright, if you insist. You have to promise me you will write, so I will know you are safe and you can keep me up to date on what you are doing."

"Agreed."

Lowe began to write down something on a piece of paper.

"Here you are, this will be my address."

Celine began to red the address.

"You will be in Wales. I thought you said England?"

"To tell you the truth it is easier to say England to people. Us Welsh always get it. Many people think everything is part of England."

"I have heard of Wales. Haven't been there though, you will be sailing there directly?"

"No we will be stopping off in Ireland and then Wales. Cardiff has a port."

"I have to go now. I heard there is a ship sailing to Brazil this evening. I have to purchase a ticket."

"Alright, Celine. You take care of yourself. If you do decide to visit Wales come and say hello."

"I will, goodbye."

Celine then headed in the opposite direction to Lowe.

None of them realised that someone was watching them from a distance.


End file.
